sstwlfandomcom-20200214-history
C-2 Strain
Written by Liam Vickers Based on: 20 straight minutes of me force feeding lemurs the foam from pool noodles INT. LAB - AFTERNOON Cute CG animation that’s just a little...off. CLOSE ON a piece of CHEESE. SNUFFLING. An adorable MOUSE cautiously approaches, tiny whiskers twitching. It reaches its little paws forwards-- * BAM! Its TACKLED by a BLUR OF GREY. GORE SPRAYS. WIDEN TO REVEAL the confines of a tiny glass box. Behind it stands-- ELL (15), face obscured by a pair of misfit reflective goggles. He cringes away and holds back vomit. A mangy RAT * devours the mouse, eyes shinning a SICKLY YELLOW. Then-- * THE MOUSE SUDDENLY TWITCHES BACK TO LIFE, eyes inheriting the * same yellow hue as its broken neck twists and it begins * scratching at the rat trying to consume it. * ELL (dry heaves) Oh...C’mon, Marty-- * Marty WRENCHES the mouse’s head off, lobbing it against the * far wall of the enclosure. The head continues to bite and * squirm, the mouse’s body DECKING Marty across the jaw with a * wicked left hook. The creatures devolve back into a shoddy * scuffle. * Ell sluggishly pulls up a chair, slumping down as if for the * first time in days. He removes his goggles with a tired sigh, * gaze on the floor for a beat before his lids slowly lift-- * His irises are YELLOW. We notice a METALLIC COLLAR around his * neck, blinking a faint RED LIGHT. * Marty notices the light as well, head snapping up from the * mouse and tossing its pulpy remains aside. Ell FEELS its * stare, slumped demeanor stiffening. He casually slides up a * clipboard in front of his face to obscure its gaze. * In the corner of the cage, we watch the mouse pieces begin to * rapidly HEAL BACK TOGETHER. * On the other side of the clipboard in his own little bubble * now, Ell chews at his pen cap nervously, eyes scanning the * text. He swallows hard, mentally hoarding courage before * peaking back around the page-- * ELL (CONT’D) So Marty, on a scale of 1 to 10- * The rat hasn’t moved an INCH. STARING. * ELL (CONT’D) * Uh, Marty- * (prepubescent voice crack) * Scale of 1 to 10, Marty, how * aggressive would you say you’re * feeling right... * The mouse now sits beside the rat. BEADY, YELLOW EYES. * ELL (CONT’D) * (rapidly) * Marty, champ, ya can’t talk anyway. * I’m gonna put you down for a 7, * alright sport? * Ell ducks back behind his clipboard, catching his breath as * if coming up from a deep dive. He begins penciling in “7” for * “SUBJECT AGGRESSION LEVEL.” Suddenly-- * CRACK! SMASH! SPRINKLE... * Ell FREEZES. He holds a white knuckle grip on the clipboard * before ever so slowly peering over-- * The cage is empty. A trail of shattered glass dots the floor. Ell jumps to his feet, rearing back to clutch the clipboard * like some combination of a baseball bat and shotgun. His eyes * flick to a stainless steal door across the room. * ELL (CONT’D) (to the door) Keira? Keria! We’ve got a bit of a * situation out here. (off her silence) Didn’t realize these cages were more of an honor system thing this whole time... He steadily begins inching towards the door, eyes scanning * the lab frantically. He finally reaches the metallic slab, * hand steadily creeping toward the handle just as--KABAM!! The * door SLAMS open right into Ell, sending him head over heels * to the floor. KEIRA (12) - Ell’s younger sister and superior half stands in * the doorway, permanently bundled in winter gear like a * toddler with overprotective parents. Her eyes shine a BILE YELLOW, collar hidden beneath a long scarf. She looks down at * Ell, then to the door. * KEIRA * Did this door get heavier or was * that your face? * Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 2. Ell BLEEDS from a massive head wound. * ELL * (finger guns) * Ha, gottem. * SCURRYING. Ell’s eyes ignite in panic as they flash behind * himself. A grey blur rushes him from under a table, Marty’s * passion for revenge evident in his COLD DEAD EYES!!! * Gnarled teeth snap inches from Ell’s face before the critter * is snatched up by Keira. She flips it over several times, * examining it carefully as Ell cowers. * KEIRA * It didn’t work. Ell finally looks up, the bloody gash on his head rapidly * HEALING CLOSED. Marty cutely gnaws at Keira’s finger like a * chew toy. * ELL * (frowning) * Uhh, that’s a no. Can’t cure Marty * of being Marty. * (under his breath) * Unfortunately. * The rat hears this, eliciting a SHRIEK from Ell as it LUNGES * before Keira snatches it back mid-air. * KEIRA * Stop antagonizing the rat, Ell. * ELL * No. * KEIRA * Well at least don’t panic-punch the * mouse. * Ell glances to the SALIVATING ZOMBIE MOUSE hunched on his shoulder. * He does panic-punch it. VERY hard. * It careens across the lab, snapping backwards against the far * wall and slowly sliding down like a sticky hand. * ELL * (standing up) * Ooo, I punched the mouse. Yeeeeaah, * I do feel kinda bad for punching * the mouse. That’s, that’s... * (MORE) Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 3. (beat) * ...not super cool. * Keira just watches the mouse finally hit the ground before * shaking itself off and beginning to REFORM. * KEIRA * Marty transferred it, too, then. * Still contagious. * ELL * (sardonically) * If anything we sped it up. * There’s a beat before his own words actually hit him. His * eyes flash to Keira, expression slowly dropping. * ELL (CONT’D) * Er...yeah. I think so actually, I * forgot the timer, but I could * tell...uh...Well, not progress. I * guess. * Keira looks down to Marty, the creature still happily * nibbling on her finger that’s now down to the bone. She pets * it with her other hand, breathing out a sigh. * KEIRA * Kinda liked this guy. * EXT. BASSI VILLAGE - EVENING * Ell and Keira carry burlap sacks, angry squeaks coming from * within. As their small shack disappears behind them, Ell * takes a deep breath of air. ELL Ah, springtime. WIDEN TO REVEAL the LITERAL APOCALYPSE. The sky above looks as DISEASED as the SCORCHED EARTH around it. Black thunderheads in the distance crawl over fallen city ruins, raining putrid yellow smog. Nothing lives here. * And yet, they steadily pass through a small COLONIAL VILLAGE - * fitted with both archaic gas lamps and grungy SCREENS * broadcasting static. Various residents mill about, all * sporting the same iridescent yellow retinas. * Ell hands Keira a clip board as they avoid the townsfolk, * ducking and weaving. Keira’s eyes scan the first page * carefully before she begins flipping through skeptically. * ELL (CONT'D) Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 4. ELL (CONT’D) * I wanted to tell you before, but * well...it’s a bit of a long shot. I * was kinda hoping for some progress * this time. * KEIRA An...application? ELL * Er...a copy of an application. I * kinda already sent it in. * KEIRA Research assistant? I don’t * understand. Why would the humans * want one of us- You do realize this * is a scam, right? * ELL Yes, definitely. It’s pure * nonsense. * (grinning) * But alllssooooo... * He gestures to a massive quarantine dome in the near distance - bathed in solar panels and floodlights. * ELL (CONT’D) * ...what ifffff? * Keira’s eyes narrow on the typed headline. “SUNDAY, APRIL 25, 2134 - WANTED: RESERCH ASSISTANT” Research is spelled wrong. KEIRA The word suspicious would be a * disservice to this thing. * ELL Ah, whatever, it’s not hurting * anyone. * EXT. QUARANTINE GATES - EVENING KEIRA But why now? Last I checked, we’re * still not on...uh, good terms with * them. * Huge AUTOMATED TURRETS bare down from a daunting white WALL. Red laser sights sweep along the ground. A massive sign reads * “QUARANTINE PERIMETER - NO BASSIES ALLOWED” * Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 5. A frisbee zooms behind the duo as they finally stop at a * massive incinerator dumpster. The guns all train on the disk * as it falls. In lands in a scared no man’s land. * A figure runs up to the gate, STAN (23), an average Joe wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. He breaths heavy, putting up one hand and trying to be sportsmanlike with the wall. STAN Yo, Bro, uh, mind if I grab that? * TURRET SYSTEM (monotone robot voice) I. Would. Throw. It. Back. But. I. Don’t. Have. Hands. ...Bro. STAN Sooo...that’s - I don’t know, is * that a yes? * Stan checks over his shoulder. * STAN (CONT’D) * Like...you chill, man? What’s the, * like, leeway range allotted here? * The frisbee? That cool? * TURRET SYSTEM Yes. Of. Course. I. Definitely. * Won’t. Shoot. You. Laser sights cover Stan head to toe. Ell pales, spinning around and retracting his hand from the dumpster. * STAN (nervously advancing) Er...Alright, you sure? Boy your * tone sure is hard to read, man. * TURRET SYSTEM Totally. Dawg. Go. Ahead. Break. The. Rules. I’m. Chill. * Stan slowly reaches for the frisbee. Ell frantically calls out, voice quiet and weak. ELL Hey! Er, you! Keira finally notices, spinning around and immediately going wide eyed. She jumps into action, sprinting forwards. KEIRA HEY! STOP! DON’T GO ANY FURTHE- Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 6. KA-KA-KA-KA!!!! The turrets EXPLODE with VIOLENT GUNFIRE. Stan is hole punched like swiss cheese. TURRET SYSTEM Ha. Ha. Ha. (pause) No. One. Gets. Robot. Sarcasm. Keira screeches to a stop, flailing backwards as Stan’s corpse drops. Several beats of dead silence ensue before-- BEEP BEEP BEEP! His collar flashes GREEN. * COLLAR SYSTEM Host deceased. Fail-safe system activating in 3...2... Stan slowly twitches back to life - not quite Stan anymore. His void yellow eyes have no pupils. His teeth drip with saliva, wicked smile curving up his face before-- COLLAR SYSTEM (CONT’D) ...1... (beat) We thank you for using our services. Before you go, we ask that you please fill out our costumer satisfaction s- KABOOOMMM!!!! A percussive explosion shakes the earth. Stan’s * body parts go for a joy ride. TURRET SYSTEM That. Is. My. Favorite. Part L-O-L Ell‘s SHRIEKS and dodges Stan’s falling head. It continues to BITE at nothing for several seconds before the yellow fades from its eyes and it lies still. Ell makes eye contact with Keira across the field as she runs back to him. He attempts to give a half-assed thumbs up before immediately vomiting into the burlap sack. INT. ELL’S LAB - LATE EVENING Ell still looks as if he’s eaten food poisoned poison. His head is in his hands, solemnly looking at a chart. “ELL AND KEIRA” is written at the top in different colored ink. Keira drew a cute rat beside her name-a scared face by Ell’s. Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 7. ELL We haven’t made ANY progress. Your 13th birthday’s next week, and news flash-Zombies don’t live very long! KEIRA (joking, dismissive) Everyone should die at 20. It’s all downhill from there anyway. Ell frowns, clearly not buying this. * Keria grimaces, hopping up onto the table beside Ell and * lifting up her chart to view the application underneath. * KERIA Listen, Ell, I- I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think this * application is legit. * ELL Wh- what do you mean? KEIRA I don’t know, It’s just kinda weird...I can’t quite place it... (pause) Oh, wait, yes I can - literally the only two questions are “Are you a Bassi,” and “Where do you live?” ELL THAT’S- (less sure) Important information? KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. SHOUTING VOICES (O.S.) Quarantine officials! Open up! SHEER DISBELIEF. Then horror. Keira rushes to shove Colonel Squeakers into a cage, throwing a plastic tarp over it. KEIRA Er, just a minute! They both frantically rush to shovel paperwork and Petri dishes into containers, pre-marked “Definitely Nothing Nefarious in Here” bins. The knocks come again. HARDER. Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 8. SHOUTING VOICES (O.S.) What is going on in there? ELL N- normal stuff! Pure normality. Just gotta...real quick... SHOUTING VOICES (O.S.) Open up or we will force it down! ELL Not a good idea! I’m just bleeding and salivating everywhere, it’s super weird and unsanitary, you better not- The door is KICKED in, SLAMMING against the wall as three AGENTS rush through, decked out in a hazmat suits with flashlight beams furiously scanning the space. Ell immediately leans over the last stack of papers and covers them with his elbow, resting casually in a “trying way too hard” sort of way. ELL (CONT’D) Oh hey, haha. I...got better. The tallest of three agents, HACKET, speaks into a radio at his shoulder. His eyes are a dull GREEN. HACKET (audible through speaker) She’s not here. ELL No sir! Er-unless you wanted “her,” in which case maybe we have “her?” (off his silence) Who is “her?” HACKET (turning to Ell) * You, Bassi. A girl of about 6’1” * Seen her? ELL Er...Sorry, that’s not rea- HACKET Human. Ell’s eyes widen. Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 9. ELL Around here? N-...Definitely not. CRACK. A distinctly familiar glass shattering sound emanates out from beneath one of the tarps. Ell tenses. ELL (CONT’D) (under his breath) Marty, I will kill you AGAIN. HACKET (eyes narrowing) What was that? Ell stares blank eyed at Hacket before softly tapping a glass off the table in front of him like a cat. It shatters. Hacket clearly doesn’t buy it, but suddenly-- RADIO 14-C, Hacket. Now. HACKET (motioning to team) Alright, let’s move. Nothin’ here. The agents all exit, funneling out into the darkening landscape. All but one. The THIRD AGENT hangs back just a little too long. Their hazmat helmet is tinted solid black. * Ell eyes them, nervously putting up his hand to speak before-- * The MYSTERY AGENT strikes a unquestionably feminine pose in their baggy suit, forming a heart shape with their gloves. They gleefully hop back out the door, throwing confetti into the air. Ell’s eye twitches in confusion. The door remains open, wind howling past as the agents disappear into the haze. CRACK!! SPRINKLE!!! ELL (whirling around) MARTY! A lot of crap just happened! Just let us be confused for five seconds, alright?! The last thing we need right now is you escaping out that- His face plummets. Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 10. ELL (CONT’D) Open...door. SMASH CUT TO: EXT. INNER PERIMETER - DUSK Ell’s run appears to be made up almost entirely of stumbles as he scrambles after Marty through crop fields. ELL Come on! How are you so fast?! (gasping for breath) Shouldn’t have given you that frikin’ hamster wheel! The rat is rushing towards an enormous structure in the distance. A sign reads “INNER PERIMETER FENCE - EST. 2094” Just as Marty attempts to scurry under a shambled section of the fence--CRUNCH! Ell steps on its tail to hold it back. The rat scrambles dig itself free. Ell looks down in panic, eyes flashing between his hand and the rat’s gnashing teeth. KEIRA (in the distance) Way to go! Ell hesitates, then hesitates some more. SCUTTLE! The rat’s tail slips free, the creature darting under the fence. Keira finally catches up, stopping to catch her breath. KEIRA (CONT’D) (panting) What...what happened? ELL Er...I don’t SUPER have him. (off her look) But he’s not near the quarantine! It’s not like he’ll survive out he- * Suddenly, another noise. A distant HOWL - wrong, chilling... SQUEAK! Marty rushes back in the opposite direction, scrambling between Ell’s legs and toward the Bassi village. * The ground begins to shake. Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 11. ELL (CONT’D) (nervously) The forecast did predict some * afternoon showers and apocalyptic * earthquakes... * Something surfaces in the distance beyond the fence. Dead plants part as a dark form tears through them. The shape weaves with feline-like agility, fleshless spine cutting above the tops of the plants like a shark fin. ELL (CONT’D) (grabbing Keira’s wrist) Oooor not! * They break into a sprint. KEIRA A C-2?! What the heck is the border patrol doing?! How did one get so close!? The HOWL RIPS through the air, more akin to ROAR now. It’s deafeningly close. KEIRA (CONT’D) * It’ll reach the quarantine! ELL * Quarantine?! They have TURRETS! I * don’t even think I locked our front * door! * The creature ROARS again, birds vaulting into the inky sky. EXT. BASSI TOWN - DUSK - MOMENTS EARLIER The town’s lamp posts hum faintly, torches casting an orange glow as darkness falls. JULIANNA (19) - A lanky Bassi in a 1700’s woolen cape and hood - frowns at GREGORY (20) - A stocky Bassi in overalls who hammers relentlessly at a wooden plow. GREGORY Listen, I haven’t seen Ell all day. I’m not his mentor - no one is. JULIANNA Well I won’t have him continually corrupting Keira with his silly antics! She has work to do! Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 12. GREGORY (Sighing) She’s his sister, Julianna, he’s not forcing her to do anythi- The creature ROARS with a distant, EARTH SHAKING cry. Flocks of birds DART overhead. Residents of the town stop in confusion, turning to gaze out over the fields just as-- Ell and Keira break from the crops, waving their arms. GREGORY (CONT’D) See? They’re just having... (hard swallow) ...fun? A C-2 CREATURE explodes into view directly behind them. The MANGLED MESS OF HUMAN FLESH AND BONE vaguely resembles a large DOG, nearly the SIZE OF A BUS. In the place of a head, rows of RAZOR TEETH rip out from its cavernous maw. Tendrils of bloodied muscle flail like TENTACLES. The Bassies erupt into panic, screams ripping out as figures dart in every direction. Ell steals a glance over his shoulder only to pale further. The creature is mere feet away, footsteps TEARING up mountains of dirt behind it. His eyes squeeze shut, hand TIGHTENING around Keira’s as-- CRACK. The creature pivots to change direction, dodging around the duo and continuing to barrel forwards. Dust and debris RACE past Ell and Keira. Ell’s eyes slowly open, glancing first to himself in disbelief, then to Keira who shares his shock. The creature is now far into the town, sparks igniting surrounding buildings as it topples over a large grill. Keira breaks into a sprint to follow its path of destruction. KEIRA What the hell is it doing?! ELL Better question - DON’T FOLLOW IT! KEIRA Not a question. The creature continues onwards, unimpeded. Another building soon looms into view, directly in it’s path - Ell’s lab. 13. ELL (speeding up) Oh, no, no, NO! EXT. ELL’S LAB - DUSK The creature is suddenly cut off in its sprint by a DEAFENING EXPLOSION of red light. It rears back, attempting to divert around it, before another explosion pushes it back further. Ell and Keira screech to a stop, dangerously close. The creature roars, tendrils flaring. A team of five figures quickly surround it, massive scythes cradled in their hands. The leader, SALEM (28) - A narcoleptic, hollow eyed Asian American Bassi - rushes the creature, slicing its back leg clean off with one precise hack of her battered steel scythe. The behemoth staggers, flesh tendrils slithering to recollect the lost limb and steady its swaying body. SALEM Marco! Keep it distracted! She clambers up onto the creature to hack away tendrils. MARCO fires a flare gun at the ground behind the creature. It explodes with a brilliant red flash. MARCO Have a look over there, ya stupid- His eyes widen. The creature has completely ignored the round, inches away as it tears forward. Marco’s face falls, limbs tensing. A stray tendril cleaves his head from his shoulders with a brutal CRACK. Salem is thrown from the creature, flipping several times before landing perfectly on her feet with a cloud of dust. Marco’s corpse beeps several times, the rest of the team scrambling in panic to get out of the way. LAUREN isn’t so lucky, spinning like a broken marionette as Marco’s collar EXPLODES. She frantically tries to divert the creature’s attention with another flare as she rolls. Failure - The leviathan tramples straight over her, ignoring the subsequent flares from the rest of the team as it continues onwards. 14. SALEM Creature isn’t responding to regular tactics! Fall back unti- KABOOM!!!! Lauren’s collar detonates. Another girl darts ahead of her, NADIA (18). NADIA YOU MONSTER! She tears across the ground at unreal speed, firing her gun directly at the creature. A large flamethrower is strapped to her back. Salem’s teeth grit, legs locking into a sprint as she attempts to catch up. SALEM NADIA, DO NOT ENGAGE! The flares bounce off the creature without effect, Nadia’s scythe hacking into the creature’s back legs, successfully leaving it to tumble into Ell’s shack with a hard SNAP. It continues crawling forwards, Nadia’s eyes filled with hot tears before-- Tendrils flair in every direction, a stray spine snapping against a support beam of the shack. The wood shatters, a piece of shrapnel spinning Nadia to the ground. A loud CRACK and HISS leaves her flamethrower canister to RUPTURE. Her scythe clatters to the ground next to her. NADIA ...Shi- KABLAMMM!!!!! Her flamethrower EXPLODES with a violent percussion of blinding light. Salem rolls to the dirt, barely dodging deadly shrapnel as smaller pieces lacerate her skin. Her last teammate is less lucky, a twirling piece of metal skewers his heart before--Beep. Beep. BEEP! KABOOMM!!!!! Ell and Keira dive to the ground as well, blood and metal raining down all around them as the shock wave rushes past. Ell’s wincing eyes slowly open to see the creature still very much alive, staggering unsteadily as if drunk. The shack burns and crumbles around it. 15. ELL Oh come on... * The suddenly loses its balance. The floorboards give way * beneath it. Ell slowly rises to his feet, eyes reflecting the towering flames enveloping the shack. A box labeled “SUPER IMPORTANT RESEARCH STUFF - DON’T SET ON FIRE” spontaneously combusts. * Ell whimpers. * Another box labeled “PRECIOUS MEMORIES” sits directly beside countless large red canisters, “DANGER - EXPLOSIVES” ELL (CONT’D) (to himself) That was such a poor choice! The creature begins to resurface from within the wreckage. KEIRA Ell, focus! Are you thinking what I’m thinking?! With the explosives? ELL Yeah! (beat) They must have been on sale right? KEIRA No...what?! We can kill it! * ELL HA! KILL it?! That’s not on us!!! A fleeing Bassi on fire flails past the creature, getting dangerously close. BASSI Gaahh!!! Don’t mind me, just a background charac- SQUELCH! He’s stabbed to ground as the creature pulls itself back onto solid ground. It flicks the tendril, sending the corpse pinwheeling to land directly beside Ell and Keira. Its head rolls from its body. ELL And on that note... Ell runs like the wind. * Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 16. Quickly, however, he realizes Keira isn’t beside him. He * whirls around, the life draining from his eyes. COLLAR SYSTEM Host deceased. Fail-safe system * activating in 3... * Keira tosses the head in her hand to get a feel for the weight, eyes narrowed on the C-2 creature. ELL (running towards her) Oh no, NO, NO! PUT THAT CRAP DOWN! Keira takes a calculated breath, reeling back pitcher style before hurling the head with laser precision. * Clunk. It flops against creature’s head, exploding like a pitiful firework crapping out underwater. No effect. * KEIRA Oh. ELL * Maybe next time! NOW LET’S G- CRUNCH! The ground suddenly gives way beneath the creature, rolling it back into the lab just as - KABOOOOM!!!!!!! A red canister falls on its side, setting off a chain reaction. The creature is VAPORIZED with a blinding flash of pure white, the pressure wave CRACKING outwards. The world tumbles through Ell’s vision as him and Keira are * thrown like ragdolls. Ell lands violently, blood spilling in * every direction as he rolls end over end. Blurry shapes swim as he finally tumbles to a stop. He winces and coughs up gore, fighting to pry open his eyes. ELL (CONT’D) K-...Keira? Nothing. Suddenly in the darkness: COLLAR SYSTEM Host deceased. A green light splits into Ell’s view, eyes finally focusing to see one very dead Keira impaled on the ground next to him. Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 17. COLLAR SYSTEM (CONT’D) Fail-safe s-s-s-system activating in 3... Ell is paralyzed in shock. COLLAR SYSTEM (CONT’D) 2... Ell closes his eyes tight, flinching away. COLLAR SYSTEM (CONT’D) ...1-1-1... The green light sparks with electricity, going dead. A piece of shrapnel is lodged in the wiring. Ell slowly pries open one eye to see that Keira still lies beside him. STRETCH. Her lids flay back like overripe fruit, hideous yellow spheres coming into view. CLACK! A small dart stabs into her neck, glowing a soft violet. Her lids fight to stay open, but quickly grow sleepy. Ell frantically looks up to see the MYSTERY AGENT in another over-the-top pose, waving softly. She holds a dart gun. She points the barrel at Ell, letting lose another poof of confetti and tilting her head. CLACK! INT. ABANDONED HOSPITAL ROOM - NIGHT Ell snaps awake, room squirming through his vision. A harsh CLANK is heard as he bolts upright. Metal cuffs attach his hands to the gurney beneath him. Medical charts dot the space, painted words above the entry door reading, “Quarantine Medical Wing 14A.” The door handle suddenly RATTLES, opening just enough for-- * FWOOOSH! PING! A syringe impacts the wall behind Ell. * CIRCE (17) - a GHASTLY PALE girl whose risque black dress and * VIOLET CONTACT LENSES definitely aren’t OVERCOMPENSATING for anything - busts through the door, wide smile spliting across her face. CIRCE GOOOOOOD MORNING! My name is Circe Parsons! Ell is mortified. Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 18. CIRCE (CONT’D) (overzealous twirl) I’ll be taking care of you today! ELL ...No thank you. * FWOOSH! Confetti! She jabs at Ell’s bed to recline him upwards before running back to the front of the room. She * stikes the same pose as the MYSTERY AGENT. * ELL (CONT’D) Wait a minute! Are you... CIRCE Oh yeah, totally! Thanks for this, by the way, Ell! I don’t think I caught your name. (laughter) Oh, that’s right, I just said it. She presents a remote control, clicking the center button to reveal a huge holographic projection screen behind her. ELL Wait! You’re that- that human * agent! The one they’re looking for! The screen boots up, revealing a Power Point presentation. CIRCE Sure am! So first off! The slide simply says “CLICK TO ADD TEXT” CIRCE (CONT’D) Whoops, (click, click) Thank you for submitting an application! You’ve been accepted! “CONGRATULATIONS” is in rainbow comic sans. ELL Wait?! YOU made the application?! Did you KIDNAP me?! CIRCE Oh sure! Something like that. (whispered) Appreciate the participation, but lets save the questions until the end, okay? (back to presenting) (MORE) Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 19. As you can tell, my criteria was very strict and I only took the most qualified! “Are you a Bassi?” - “Where do you live?” CIRCE (CONT’D) Now THAT’S a high bar! Coming from an uneducated community of farmers, I’m sure you might feel overwhelmed by even the most rudimentary of knowledge... (ignoring Ell’s frown) ...so let me explain as simply as possible why I would ever need two silly Bassies’ help. * ELL Wait a minute! TWO? Who else- * CIRCE 200 years ago in 2048, * (click) Bassies’ Fever A-1 crops up in a * few American cities. Dumb zombie * disease, can only be transferred by biting. It’s quarantined, a partial cure is developed. End of story. * Clip art of a “Happy Earth” slides into frame. * ELL Okay, C- Circe, listen, you didn’t bring my sister into the quarantine, did you? CIRCE Buuuut, the cure doesn't quite * work. It’s not permanent, and while * it saved those who were already * zombies, if those ex-zombies die, * they come back as brain hungry * idiots all over again. These people * became known as bassies. That’s * you. * ELL * Circe! * CIRCE * Ell. 8 months later * (click) CIRCE (CONT'D) (MORE) Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 20. Whoops, humans try to cure you for good, instead create mutated B-5 strain which end up killing all * living things on earth. Ironically, * only you Bassies are immune. * “Happy Earth” diamond transitions to “Sad Earth.” * CIRCE (CONT’D) So now here we are, we humans * kicked you out of your own * quarantine and jumped in to avoid the B-5 pandemic. (pause) Theeeeen giant monsters known as C- * 2 creatures started populating the * wastelands outside, we have no idea where they came from, they’re getting more aggressive, and everyone is probably going to die soon if we don’t figure out why. End of sideshow. CIRCE (CONT’D) (big smile) Any questions? Raise your hand if anything is unclear. Ell raises his-CLANK! Stopped by the cuffs. CIRCE (CONT’D) No? No one? ELL Alright, JUST STOP! Forgetting all that nonsense, which I KNEW, by the way! My sister is dead! What do you mean you need TWO bassies? Circe finally pauses, cocking her head. CIRCE Dead? I don’t think I buy that. There’s that whole ‘exploding’ thing you guys do. ELL Her fail-safe collar malfunctioned! IS SHE INSIDE THE QUARANTINE?! CIRCE Pffft, of course not! You think I would be so careless as to- CIRCE (CONT'D) Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 21. Glass shatters. CIRCE (CONT’D) (beat of silence) ...But hypothetically... * INT. ABANDONED HOSPITAL HALLWAY - NIGHT One of the room’s windows is shattered, blood trailing down the dark corridor. Circe calmly presses her finger to her lip, examining this closely. Ell CRASHES out of the adjacent room, staggering and screeching to a stop behind her. ELL You’re kidding me! Circe tosses him her strange dart gun, an item he nearly drops before forming a white knuckle grip in panic. CIRCE Alright, as per the “freeing you * temporarily” deal - Come back once * you’ve darted her! Can’t have my captives runnin’ away! * Ell eyes are starched open in shock. The gun shakes in his hands, before he nervously raises it to Circe. ELL N-...no. CIRCE (giggling) Oh? You’re funny! POOF! A cloud of confetti slaps against Ell’s face. He shakes the neon paper scraps from his hair, frustrated. ELL NO! I’m serious! What the heck is wrong with you?! I will shoot you! Circe begins pushing him down the corridor. CIRCE Oh, sure! Can we move this along, though? This hospital is only partially abandoned. Don’t want her having a snack in the pediatrics * section! * Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 22. She effortlessly shoves Ell forwards. He staggers to catch * himself, stumbling around the corner. YELLOW DOTS glint into view across the hall. Ell nearly drops the gun as he flails to raise it. His eyes flash to Circe to see her give a big “THUMBS UP!” HISSING-The YELLOW DOTS blur as they DART FORWARDS. Ell YELPS in terror, flinching his eyes closed and slamming the trigger back several times. CLICK. CLICK. CLICK. CIRCE (CONT’D) The safety! TAKE OFF THE SAFETY! Ells PANIC reaches new heights. He BACKPEDALS and examines the gun. It’s entirely made of switches and levers. ELL (mashing buttons) GaaaAAAAHHHHH!!! WHICH ONE!? The gun CHANGES COLOR several times, shoots out GLITTER, and pops TOAST out of its side. One final lever SCATTERS the dart ammo to his feet. He SQUEAKS. The gun drops from his hands. Keira finally scrambles into view, lunging. Her twisted smile is carved to her ears, teeth flashing before-- CRASH! She SLAMS against the wall as a metal chair CRACKS against her skull. The furniture DENTS with the impact, blood splattering the hallway. Circe is already raising another chair. ELL (CONT’D) GAH! Circe, don’t hurt her! Keira HISSES, bending unnaturally to get back to her feet. Her foot SLAMS the chair into the ground, denting a massive CRATER in the tiles. Her head rapidly HEALS. ELL (CONT’D) AAHH!!! HIT HER AGAIN!! AGAIN!!!!! This time, Keira backpedals to avoid the lobbed chair, hands clawing in front of her. Her eyes flash to Circe. Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 23. CIRCE Reload the gun! Keira HISSES, now advancing towards Circe. The next chair misses completely, tumbling into the wall. ELL I don’t- I- I don’t know how! Circe’s out of chairs. Ell is frozen, shaking hands unable to do anything as-- SLAM! Keira is on top of Circe in seconds, saliva spilling to the floor. Her mouth unhinges, infection ridden teeth snapping forwards before-- FWOOSH, PING! Keira falters, eyes flinching before slowly slipping half closed. Her body falls limp, rolling off Circe as the violet dart clatters from her neck. Down the hall, Ell shakes, hand frozen mid throw as he cradles several of the darts. He locks eyes with Circe, still in disbelief at his own actions. She, however, is much quicker to get over it. CIRCE (jumping to her feet) Very innovative! Why even have guns * when you can throw with your eyes * squeezed shut like that! * Ell remains shocked, eyes scurrying back to his hand. ELL (disbelieving) Wha...Did you see that?! HAHA! That was... THAT WAS AMAZING! His smile immediately falls, looking down to see the darts are no longer in his hands. Circe leans casually on his shoulder, twirling the dart gun around her finger. CIRCE Super amazing. CLACK! EXT. QUARANTINE CITY - EARLY MORNING GROAN. Ell’s eyes pry their way open, hand going to rub his head before he tips over and CRASHES to the ground. Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 24. SUNGLASSES fly from his face to tumble across the floor as the RED WAGON’S wheels spin in the air. A scarf is fastened around his neck. Circe whirls around, dropping the wagon’s handle and putting * her hands on her hips. CIRCE ‘Mornin’. * Ell frantically scrambles to his feet, looking around in panic. The city is far more modern than the Bassi village - a New York-esque downtown with slight future advancements. Holographic billboards advertize everything from lawn care to fashion - normal in every way...aside from the massive concrete sky casting everything in shadow. A large block of text in the center reads “EARLY MORNING.” Artificial violet lights rain down from above to mimic a sunless early morning sky. ELL W-...What the heck is- Circe quickly shushes him, SHOVING the sunglasses onto his * face and TRIPPING him back into the wagon. * CIRCE Shh! You’re my mute friend who wears sunglasses at night, “DISK, the totally radical human.” Don’t attract any attention to us. Literally everyone is staring at them. ELL (whispered) Where are you taking me? Where’s Keira?! CIRCE Hmmm...locked up in an undisclosed location. Can’t have a zombie running around, ya know? SSSSsssssss. Circe softly drizzles an absurd amount of confetti on Ells head, forming a small mountain. CIRCE (CONT’D) But what if I told you I could cure her? For good? Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 25. ELL I wouldn’t believe you. And do you * just keep that confetti around for * this one gag? * Circe’s grin peaks, her hand slowly pulling out a vile of dark red liquid. CIRCE Doesn’t matter if you believe or not. I CAN. The facility has had a true cure for years now. Ell’s brow furrows. CIRCE (CONT’D) Oh don’t pretend you didn’t predict this. Who would farm for the quarantine if all you Bassies were cured? You really think we WANT you to lose your lower class status? You’re the only ones that can SURVIVE out there - You’re a SLAVE FORCE for us, nothing more. ELL You love conspiracy theories, don’t * you? * CIRCE The correct ones, sure-- She loads the vile into her gun, pointing at Ell’s forehead. It flashes GREEN. His skepticism is beginning to slip. CIRCE (CONT’D) (ejecting the vile) Of course, I need you to stay a Bassi for now - and I don’t do anything for free. CLUNK. The wagon wrenches to a stop, Ell’s face smacking against the metal handle. PING! The confetti flutters from his head. CIRCE (CONT’D) (turning around) So? She coyly slips the vile into her dress, eyes narrowing. Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 26. CIRCE (CONT’D) I need you to simply retrieve a itty bitty device - in a place I can’t go. Do that for me, and I’ll save your sister. Deal? They’re outside a formidable looking radio tower on stilts. Large numbers, “45” are printed on the side. * ELL Not if we’re going in there. CIRCE Ah, nah, that’s “Room 45!” Built * when the quarantine was founded to flood the entire city with Sarin gas should an internal outbreak * occur. ELL So where ARE we going? * CIRCE (pointing below it) The place that had the internal outbreak! A small school sits, blacked out windows reflecting the drab skyline. The door is bolted shut, cellophane and metal locks sealing the door. A yellow sign-- “QUARANTINED ZONE - EXTREMELY HAZARDOUS - DO NOT ENTER” ELL Uhhhh... CIRCE Oh, by the way, they incinerated * the key to 45 when humans took over the city. Thing doesn't work any more. No point to it. It won’t be important in the future, I’m sure. ELL Er, okay. CIRCE I said it definitely wont come back later to bite us in the butt. ELL I didn’t say it wou- Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 27. CIRCE Good, cuz it wont. (pause) Definitely. INT. ABANDONED SCHOOL HALLWAY - DAY THUMP! Ell falls from a window with the grace of a dead cat. Circe lands expertly and silently behind him. ELL Is there even a point to me talking anymore? CIRCE (walking ahead) Did you say something? Anyway, this place was shut down after a B-5 scare. Any reports inside the quarantine are obviously treated like the apocalypse...even if it’s just a rumor. ELL So it’s a rumor? You’re actually * safe in here? CIRCE Oh, no, it’s extremely contagious. (off Ell’s horror) The communication room door can only be opened from the outside. Ideally, your sister would be the one to do this part, but hey, you win some, you lose some. I probably wont contract B-5. * ELL W-wait, are you serious? Does this really...mean that much to you? This time, there’s no response. ELL (CONT’D) Circe...what exactly is in here? INT. ABANDONED CLASSROOM - DAY Ell is dumbfounded. His eyes ravenously scan the posters in the room - element charts and organ diagrams. Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 28. ELL You guys learn all about these things?! I can’t believe... CIRCE Not all it’s cracked up to be. Now focus. Learn this layout, you wont have visibility in the Communication Room, but it’s built like this one. She hops up on a desk, folding her legs and leaning back. Ell begins slowly walking around. ELL Ermm, okay... (long pause) Can I ask- Er, well, what exactly you mean about it being cracked up? I spent my entire life trying to learn these things. CIRCE (pointing) Second to last drawer. 5 steps right of that. (responding) Oh, and the science is fine. The people...less so. Her eyes flutter with unease. She glances down to her hands. CIRCE (CONT’D) This was my desk... (halfhearted) Yaayyyyy. She drops a pitiful cloud of confetti to the ground. Ell stops. CIRCE (CONT’D) Do Bassies get along, Ell? Do you have f...F-... (physically struggling) Friiee--eeehhhh. Bleh. Friennnnn- ELL Friends? That was weirdly hard for you to say. (off her silence) I think I’m kinda the black sheep of my village. I wouldn’t really say it bothers me though. W-why? 29. Circe perks up, smile spilling across her face. CIRCE (jumping down) Cool! Same! Why would that bother me? I’m glad we’re both fine! She kicks with horrifying violence, foot blurring with speed as it CRACKS the desk across the room. The structure SHATTERS against the wall. CIRCE (CONT’D) Ha! Why would being the ‘black sheep,’ be upsetting?! FWOOSH! She blurs to the front of the room, donning a pair of large glasses. TEACHER CIRCE Oh yes, Circe, you have a question? SWOOSH! She slaps against a desk, glasses gone. CIRCE (pointing at a book) Um...er...What does this mean? CRASH! She’s at a desk in the back of the room, hair tied in a bun as she chews gum, dress straps falling off. POPULAR STUDENT CIRCE Oh. Mah. God. Isn’t that, like, Dr. Parsons’ daughter? Of course she’s an idiot. JOCK CIRCE (in a letterman jacket) Blah blah, football! Wasn’t she home schooled for forever? Sports! She kicks another desk across the room. Ell flails to dodge. NERD CIRCE (lisping with braces) That’sch why shesch so wwweird. TEACHER CIRCE Hey, just because she’s a scatterbrained paranoid conspiracy theorist that fails at everything doesn’t mean you can say so! 30. POPULAR STUDENT CIRCE The quarantine’s not hiding anything from us, do you think there’s a conspiracy behind why you’re an idiot?! Maybe spend less time listening to your dad and more time learning how to spell! CIRCE Oh YEAH?! Maybe I’ll spend a bit more time rearranging your face! POPULAR STUDENT CIRCE I’d like to see you try! GRRRRRRR! Circe eyes herself down, slapping the desk across the room and darting forwards. SLAM! GACK! EERGGG! She strangles nothing, mimicking the sounds as she smiles hysterically. CIRCE (turning back to Ell) ANYWAY! My dad is super dead now, * so they suddenly feel bad about making fun of me. Score. Seems like we’re both dealing with things in a healthy way. Got the layout down? Ell takes several seconds just to blink. INT. COMMUNICATION ROOM - DAY Ghastly grey spores float from the ceiling, a layer of toxic mist crawling over everything. The minute the door closes * behind Ell, there’s zero visibility. * CIRCE (through earpiece) Right, so make it snappy! Find that box and I’ll cure your sister. Ell’s glowing eyes narrow as he starts forwards. ELL Sure... (pause) Can I ask what’s in it exactly? * Does it have to do with that...performance back there? The room slowly comes into view where Ell walks, but falls into rotting darkness everywhere he’s not looking. Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 31. ELL (CONT’D) (feeling along the wall) I mean, hey, not that I HAVEN’T had a mental breakdown and pretended to strangle myself, but...er- CIRCE Oh cool-Thought I was the only one. The tone is joking, but for the first time, it doesn’t quite land right. It tastes almost...sour. CIRCE (CONT’D) I like when people pretend to care. Those idiots wouldn’t know “normal” if it strangled the life from them. Thanks though. Ell is at a loss for words. He carefully reaches the second to last drawer, stepping to the right. Something about this suddenly doesn’t feel right. CIRCE (CONT’D) (cold) There are some things you don’t want to be alright with. (static interference) Some-things--can’t be forgiven. Ell steps on something SQUISHY. A permanent SCREAM is forever stitched into the Cadaver’s face despite its skin ROTTING to puddles. Infection ridden SORES lacerate its gangly form. ELL Ohh Fuuuu- NO THAAAANK YOU! He backpedals towards the door only to see Circe’s silhouette on the other side. He sinks down, clutching at his head. ELL (CONT’D) Of course she’s going to murder you, dude! WHAT the hell did you EXPECT!?! Oh JESSUSSS!!! CIRCE Found him? ELL (to himself) Could I be any more cliche?! OH don’t worry, murderer, I’ll just isolate myself! (MORE) 32. WOULD I LIKE CHECK OUT THE SPOOKY SOUNDS IN THE BASEMENT?! SURE! WHY NOT!?!! CIRCE You done yet? ELL NO!!! GAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! (beat) Okay, done. He braces for impact. CIRCE Alright, the box should be in his left hand. Careful with it. ELL Uhhhh...what? CIRCE Please hurry. Ell’s hands slowly drop from his head, an entirely new kind of fear filling his eyes as he re-approaches the body. ELL Wait, Circe... (realization) ...oh God... DR. PARSONS lies in a horrific heap, jacket name tag bloodied and cracked. His decayed hand cradles a CELL PHONE, strung up to a large machine in the corner of the room. CIRCE How do you keep someone out of a room? How do you ensure no HUMAN ever finds what he discovered? ELL Circe, this is... CIRCE Someone didn’t want that box getting out. You’re the first living thing to enter that room since he never came home. (lengthy pause, static) H-...how does he look? The question hits Ell hard. His skin drains of color. ELL (CONT'D) 33. ELL G-...He looks G-g-greeeat. (dry heaves) I can see...*gulp* daughterly...affection? Circe’s line is quiet for some time. CIRCE (soft chuckle) ...I doubt that. Ell’s brow furrows. * ELL I mean it. Faint static. CIRCE Oh... (pause) ...O-...okay. INT. HOTEL ROOM - DAY Ell cautiously enters a dingy room in an otherwise abandoned hotel. Circe boots up a holographic machine jammed askew in the middle of the room. It spits tainted light overhead. CIRCE Not much, but it’s home. I’ll take that box Cell Phone-thingy now. * ELL (hesitating) “Cell Phone?” * CIRCE Long ago, when people lived far apart, it could relay messages long distances. My father revived one in the communication room to contact other quarantines. This machine can read its data. She presses forwards again, eyes narrowing as Ell continues to hold it. ELL What did he find? There are other quarantines out there? With humans? Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 34. CIRCE (grabbing at his hand) Yes, but wouldn’t tell me what they were saying, only that they were close. Both close in physical distance from us, and close to understanding C-2 strain. (snapping) Give it to me! He folds, allowing her to take it and holding his tongue. A * look of pure defeat crosses his face as Circe plugs it in. The projection flickers, lines of text frantically scrolling. Circe’s eyes light up with excitement, she’s close to tears. “ERROR” Ell looks away. “MEMORY CORRUPTED - DATA IRRECOVERABLE” Circe’s eyes stare headlong. Her hand slowly unplugs and replugs in the cord. CLICK. “ERROR” - “MEMORY CORRUPTED - DATA IRRECOVERABLE” ELL C...Circe. I didn’t want to say... but I’ve seen a Cell Phone before. (pause) A few. There were some artifacts in my village... REVEAL that the device is smashed and mangled. ELL (CONT’D) I don’t think technology from that time is supposed to look like that. Circe slowly sits down, frozen in every other aspect. Ell looks sick, standing up but uncertain what to do. He goes to speak before his eye catches--The red vial. He swallows. CIRCE (staring at the ground) I know what I said... She softly pulls the vial from her pocket, refusing to look at it as she slowly presents it Ell. He looks beaten. Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 35. ELL (guiltily reaching) Listen, Circe, er...this isn’t over yet. Once I cure my sister I can- CRACK. The vial shatters in Circe’s clenched hand. CIRCE (suddenly cheery) Ha! Don’t think fruit punch will do your sister much good! She brushes the glass off, licking her fingers. * CIRCE (CONT’D) Remember that lying thing I do? ELL W-...wha...WHAT?! CIRCE I lied. There is no cure. CLACK! A dart narrowly misses her eye, slamming into the wall behind her. Ell shakily holds her DART GUN. ELL I DID EVERYTHING YOU ASKED! CIRCE (giggling) Careful there, those tranquilizers are strong enough to kill a human. ELL GOOD! Circe’s smile is slapped off her face. CIRCE Your “cure” was supposed to be on the phone. Everything was. She gets up and begins steadily walking forward despite Ell’s finger tightening on the trigger. CIRCE (CONT’D) But it’s not over yet. The signal couldn’t have come from more than 200 miles away. If you want that cure, we simply need to pay whoever sent these messages a visit. The gun is pressed against her sternum. She doesn’t flinch. Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 36. CIRCE (CONT’D) Or you can go ahead and feed your half dead sister rats for the rest of your life. STARING CONTEST. Ell’s finger slowly loosens on the trigger. ELL You’re crazy. THIS is crazy. EXT. BORDER TRAINING CAMP - MORNING The sun rises over fallen cities in the distance. A bird chirps before--KAPOW!! It’s disintegrated by a wayward FLARE. Ell stands like a lost puppy in a gladiator style pit with 4 other cadets. A flamethrower canister is strapped to his back, an impossibly heavy scythe drooping in his arms. The bird falls to the ground in front of Circe, smoldering like a well cooked turkey. She looks at her smoking gun. CIRCE Whoops. ABOVE, WAYLON (21) - a spindly female Bassi with huge cracked glasses - reads off a clipboard. WAYLON Welcome to border patrol training! I’m Waylon - honored to welcome the drafted Bassi class of... “CLASS 433 is crossed off with red ink, “DECEASED” scratched overhead. She moves her finger down to the next one. WAYLON (CONT’D) 434! ELL (whispered to Circe) This is immediately regrettable. CIRCE There will be creatures where we’re going, more than you can run from. ELL Not to brag, but I can run from a whole lot. An expert, if you will. 37. CIRCE And I’m an expert at planning. We learn to fight, join a patrol team and high-jack them to search the wastelands for the signal. Simple. Waylon taps at a metal cage. SKRREEE! Miniature C-2 creatures jump up to claw between the bars. Ell swallows hard. MATEO (15)-a hunky Spaniard Bassi with a heart of gold and the brains of some raw mineral as well-gives a hearty laugh. MATEO (heavy spanish accent) Ey, maestra, what the heck are those? Zombie Chihuahuas? ARTHUR (17) - stoic body guard type African American Bassi - remains focused on his book, flipping a page casually. SENNA (15) - a camp counsellor type Pacific Islander Bassi whose afraid of children and camps - lowers her scythe. SENNA Awww, they’re actually kinda cu- CLANK! Waylon flips a switch. The tiny creatures spill into the ring, tearing forward with stingers flaring. MATEO WHA?! Esta Chica LOCA!!!! Everyone SCRAMBLES. Ell manages to duck behind a fallen pillar. Chaos reigns as the other cadets flee. WAYLON C-2 creatures! Already undead, no injury will kill them. Severed parts become a sentient on their own, forming weapons from whatever flesh they have. MATEO I can see that! Only Circe holds her own, heaving her scythe as several creatures leap towards her. WACK! The flash of silver cleaves her aggressors in half, the chunks scattering to the wayside. Each piece SCREECHES and begins forming NEW LEGS. WAYLON NICE! Separated pieces usually have one main goal - to recombine. (MORE) 38. We’ve gone ahead and cut these guys small enough that they’ve lost that drive. You’ve gotta get em at least this small before torching em! Circe whips around the nozzle of her flamethrower, igniting the pieces and PUNTING one across the field. Ell peeks around the corner, several creatures instantly turning his direction. He tries to duck back only to find Senna in his spot. SENNA Sorry. ELL WHAT?! YOU LITTLE- (SKREEEE!!!) ALL YOURS! He’s off, picking up his pace as the creatures vault themselves over the pillar and Senna SHRIEKS. He blurs past Arthur, who stands in the exact same spot, reading casually. WAYLON Without eyes, a C-2’s vision is based on sensing vibrations. They wont attack targets standing still. The creatures run right past Arthur. He calmly turns a page. ELL MAYBE START WITH THAT INFORMATION!? A creature LUNGES at Ell--WACK! Circe twirls her scythe with grace, launching the creature into the far wall--SPLAT!!! CIRCE Weee! Ell ducks as Circe swings again, slicing a few hairs off his head. The creature behind him is HACKED in half. ELL No, not “Weee!” You and I have- (dodging again) VERY DIFFERENT DEFINITIONS OF THAT! Mateo finally bisects a creature, letting out a haughty AHA! before the two halves launch at him independently. SCREAMS. Ell turns back to Circe only to find her happily slashing halfway across the ring. In her place, a C-2 piece grins. WAYLON (CONT'D) 39. ELL (CONT’D) (backing up) Aaha...ha...you know, I think you guys are just misunderstood. You and me, huh? How about we show the world that you’re not the- INT. MESS HALL - NIGHT ELL (coughing up blood) -Worst things ever. His face is bruised and bloodied, slowly healing. Circe leans back with her feet on the table, shoving food into her mouth. Unlike everyone else, she doesn’t bear a single scratch. MATEO Aye chica, you good at this, no? CIRCE Oh? I was a pretty violent child. ELL (under his breath) “Was.” CIRCE (arm around Ell) And WE have something to talk about. So if you don’t mind... (off their silence) That means leave. Mateo and Senna share a confused glance. They still have full plates of food. WACK! Circe’s scythe cleaves through the table, startling them to their feet. CIRCE (CONT’D) Hi, okay, go now. (smiling) It’s about super normal stuff. Senna and Mateo trip over themselves as they scramble. Arthur closes his book, unhurriedly following. Mateo rushes back at the last minute to grab his plate and carry it out. ELL I thought the point was to NOT attract attention to ourselves. 40. CIRCE The point is to find the signal location. The faster we get through training, the faster that happens. ELL You think I’m not trying?! (taking a long breath) Circe, listen, I-...I’m terrified of RATS. Little tiny fuzzy things. Can you imagine?! I- I can’t fight giant monsters! How am I supposed- CIRCE (standing up) How long do you think your sister will survive undead? ELL I-... CIRCE (walking to the door) Without food? Circe heaves her scythe onto her shoulder, pausing with the door ajar. CIRCE (CONT’D) I may be doing this for someone already dead-but you don’t have to. She closes the door behind her, leaving Ell alone at the table. He breathes out. * BEGIN MONTAGE Target practice: Mateo’s flare hits the target. Not perfect, * but not bad. Senna closes her eyes and waves the gun around. * Everyone ducks. Ell takes his time. Misses by miles. * Circe locks eyes with Ell, grinning coyly as she shoots the bullseye without even looking. Obstacle course: Senna stands paralyzed as a nightmare carnival of hacksaws and swinging blades litter the path. Ahead of Ell, Mateo suddenly looses a hand to a saw before a giant hammer WHACKS him out of the ring. Ell freezes, so focused on Mateo’s hand jumping to its finger “feet” and continuing the course that he doesn’t see Circe coming. BUZZZZZZ! She uses him like a coat over a puddle, dropping him onto a saw and walking over his body. Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 41. Checklist: Progress charts are mounted in the mess hall. Ell’s wounds slowly heal as he is doubled over in pain. He’s “unsatisfactory.” Circe is checked consistently “excellent.” Mateo playfully jabs Ell’s shoulder. HE FALLS OVER. C-2 Creatures: A torrential flood of little C-2 chunks are poured over the side of the ring. Senna scrambles to back up. Mateo and Circe rush forward. Ell watches them as he backpedals, before looking down to his feet. He STOPS. Target practice: Ell HITS THE EDGE OF THE TARGET. He then turns to help Senna hold her thumper before she suddenly yanks the trigger. BAM! He’s vaulted across the range. Checklist: Ell stands, charred face slowly healing. “Proficient.” Mateo jabs again. Ell FLINCHES, BUT SMIRKS. Circe waltzes in, eyeing Ell sitting with the others. Mateo bro hugs him as Senna laughs. Circe’s smile fades. * C-2 Creatures: Ell’s feet remain planted, waiting for a creature to run past before he HACKS IT IN HALF. Obstacle course: Ell staggers through a mess of saws to pass an incredibly surprised Mateo. Ell grins before seeing Circe already at the end. She yawns and checks her wrist. Target practice: Bullseye. Checklist: “Excellent.” Mateo goes to jab--WACK! Ell catches his fist, raising an eyebrow. Mateo laughs hysterically. He slaps Ell back down to their table. Senna excitedly explains something. Arthur offers Ell a book. Watching from the doorway, Circe’s HAND CLENCHES ON THE KNOB. SHE LEAVES. END MONTAGE EXT. BORDER TRAINING CAMP - MORNING WAYLON Congratulations cadets! You’ve reached the end of your training! One last round will determine if you are ready to join a squad! (under her breath) Or be terminated forever. Ell stands next to Circe, her not-at-all-subtle glare going completely unnoticed. Blue Rev. (mm/dd/yy) 42. WAYLON (CONT’D) I’ll be assessing you in pairs, so let’s... ARTHUR (closing his book) I will go alone. WAYLON (realizing) Oh, er, right. Uneven number...thanks Arthur. MATEO He talks?! WAYLON That leaves Senna and Mateo as a pair. Ell and Circe as the other. Let’s go! EXT. TARGET PRACTICE RANGE - MORNING POW POW POW!!! Ell and Circe’s flares each impact dead center one after the other. Ell beams, turning in excitement to Circe. She’s already walking away, dropping the thumpers behind her. EXT. OBSTACLE COURSE - MORNING BEEP! The “GO” light flashes green, saw blades spinning. Circe and Ell are off. They’re neck and neck until-- ELL Maybe not the best time, but I couldn’t help but notice you seem a little... WHOA! Ell barely dodges Circe’s shove, laughing nervously. ELL (CONT’D) Ha! Careful there, ya almost- CIRCE (giggling) Ahaha, you’re right, I almost- (laughing harder) AAHAHAA, to think I nearly- (HARDER) AAAHAHAAAHAA!!! Can you imagine?! 43. Somehow...he totally can. SHOVE! BUZZ! WHIR! Circe “Five Finger Death Punches” Ell into the saws. Blood sprays. EXT. TRAINING RING - MORNING (MONTAGE) SKRRREEEEEE!!! Tiny C-2 creatures scurry forwards. Ell darts into action before--CRACK!!!! Circe’s scythe slams into his, driving it into the ground. She runs ahead. ELL Wha... He catches up beside her, going for another creature before she again hacks his scythe out of the way. ELL (CONT’D) Okay, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! Looking into the ring, Mateo, Senna, and Arthur step forward in concern. Waylon looks up from her clipboard. CLACK! CLANG! Sparks fly as Circe partially fights the creatures, but more so hurls her scythe at Ell. CIRCE Oh- (CLASH!) I’m FINE! ELL (CLANG!!) I can totally tell!!! CRACK! HACK!!! Each blow jars Ell’s hands further from their grip. He’s quickly reduced to simply holding on for life. CIRCE After all, we’re BOTH- (CLACK!) The black sheep, right?! ELL WHAT?!- (WAAACK!!!!) Is THAT what this is abo- SLASH! CRUNCH! Ell spins to the ground as his arm tumbles across the floor, spurting blood and forming lakes. His eyes are wide with sheer terror. CIRCE WHY DON’T YOU JUST GO?! 44. The stands erupt in panic. Waylon jumps to her feet, grabbing her own scythe. Senna and Mateo rush to the edge. CIRCE (CONT’D) LIKE (WHACK!!!) EVERYONE (SLASH!!!!!) ELSE?!?! WACK!!!!! Ell’s scythe clatters across the floor with another shower of boiling blood. Circe’s violet contacts sizzle with heat, arms rearing back the scythe one last time. ELL I BELIEVE YOU! Circe flinches. ELL (CONT’D) Jesus! Why do you think I’m still here?! Because I’m your captive?! I bite you once and you DIE! She falters, scythe dipping. ELL (CONT’D) I don’t know what you’re so afraid of! I’m not going anywhere! We’re onto something here, and I’m not going back without it! Are you?! The crowd finally reaches them. EXT. WASTELANDS - EARLY MORNING Salem (28) - a hollow eyed Asian American Bassi who wears a SILVER NECKLACE with a SINGLE KEY among other trinkets - eyes the group up and down. ELL, CIRCE, SENNA, MATEO, and ARTHUR. She hardly seems impressed. She’s so badass it’s honestly hard to handle. She leans on her mangled, twisted scythe - bloodied and tapped together countless times. Her dark yellow eyes burn like embers. Her face is wind lashed and worn, permanently apathetic. SALEM Alright, welcome to the team. You’ve got some very dead shoes to fill. So, who are you? ELL Er...who? All of us? 45. SALEM You’re right, don’t care. (motioning to follow) Right, so in the event I can scavenge some of your body parts after you detonate, which part would you most prefer I save? The group nervously checks to find the joke. There is none. MATEO Uh...I guess my head? Arthur raises his right hand. SENNA Yeah, that’s a good one! Me too! ELL Er...I’m not greedy, maybe a finger? CIRCE Left ankle bone. (off their looks) Best feature. SALEM No, I’ll probably just grab whatever I can find. That was just a fun ice breaker. The crowd deflates. ELL Consider it broken. SENNA (under her breath) I feel broken. EXT. WASTELANDS - MIDDAY The group steadily follows Salem. A dilapidated highway system protrudes from centuries of sand buildup, making the structure look like the exposed ribs of something long dead. SALEM So, you’ve completed your cadet training. Good job. Deadpan delivery, dead eyes. No one did a “good job.” 46. SALEM (CONT’D) Now time to learn how to not die. Those C-2 chunks are nothing like the real things. My job is to train you with actual creatures. If you survive, THEN you’re on the squad. She scans the ruined cities dotting the horizon, the landscape never more than a charred desert. She seems happy with where they are, however, plopping down onto the ground. SALEM (CONT’D) C-2 creatures are typically nocturnal. Sometimes they brave the sun, though. It’s about noon now, and we’re already being followed. No need for me to go searching for one for you guys. Ell spins to look behind him. Nothing but heat distortion is visible in the vast emptiness. The group’s skepticism is quickly growing. Circe turns to Ell and pulls him aside. CIRCE Right, so we ditch this crackpot as soon as- SALEM Anyway, the sucker should be here in 5 to 10 minutes to tear us apart. If its 10 minutes, we’ll be fine. If it’s 5, wake me up, and we’ll go from there. With that, she curls to the ground, ruffling up some sand into a pillow mound. She almost makes it look comfortable. MATEO Wait...wha- SENNA Wasn’t there something about “training” us? Ell turns around again, eyes narrowing into the blinding haze of shifting sand. The ground is beginning to vibrate. Senna stands shakily, suddenly transfixed on something in the haze. MATEO (squinting) Is that... The group clusters, desperately straining into the distance to make out a black speck. They peer even closer before-- 47. KABLAM!! A massive mountain of sand explodes into the sky as a spiny conglomeration of flesh tears itself out of the ground to block their view. No need to squint to see this one. It’s BIG and it’s CLOSE. SENNA SSSAAAALLLEEEEEMMM!!!!! ELL Your time estimations leave A LOT TO BE DESIRED!! He scrambles to yank up his scythe before the creature ROARS, foul breath screaming across the wastelands. Its teeth GNASH. They’re all suddenly and painfully aware of how unprepared they actually are for this. Senna drops her scythe immediately, tripping over herself as she scrambles backwards. No one but Salem holds their ground. SALEM You - name? MATEO M-m-m-Mateo... SALEM Matt, left flank. (to Ell) Name? CRUNCH! BAM!!! The ground again shifts as ANOTHER CREATURE shatters concrete and rock on its way to the surface. This one is significantly LARGER. MATEO (squeaking) Ahh! What’s a left flank?! Salem rolls her eyes, yanking her scythe from the ground and twirling it into her grasp. SALEM Nevermind. I got big guy over here, you all decide how to take the other. Training starts now. With that, she’s off, tearing across the sand at unreal speeds. Tendrils flair like homing missiles, striking the ground as Salem rolls and pivots. KAPOW! She fires a flare behind the creature, its head whirling around to LUNGE at it before-- 48. WACK!!! Salem’s scythe lands a blow to its leg, steaming blood erupting onto the sand. She rolls effortlessly around the creature’s gnashing teeth, swinging out her flamethrower nozzle and lighting up the limb. The group doesn’t have much time to watch, however, the ground now a verifiable earthquake as the other creature roars again, nearly upon them. CIRCE Well are we just going to stand around or are we- ELL Yes. SENNA I’m down for that. * MATEO I mean, if I had to choose. CIRCE (scowling) Whatever! Who needs ya?! She twirls her scythe to a low carry, darting forwards. POW!! She fires her flare gun behind the creature. NO EFFECT. SCREECH! Her feet slide on the sand, horror exploding across her face as everything immediately FALLS APART. ELL Circe! SLASH! She tumbles across the sand, scythe imbedded in the creature’s jaw and wrenching from her grasp. More flares detonate, but the creature pays no mind. It repeatedly HACKS at Circe as she frantically rolls to avoid. Salem is suddenly THROWN from the larger creature as it IGNORES HER FLARES, pivoting direction WILDLY. CLANK! A tendril barely misses Circe’s neck, PUNCTURING her flamethrower canister instead. VOLATILE GAS SPEWS. MATEO (running) Hold on Circe! We got y- Senna SCREAMS, Salem’s creature suddenly feet away. SQUELCH, a spined tentacle WRENCHES her sideways, SPILLING gore across the sand. Mateo PALES, immediately changing direction. MATEO (CONT’D) (to Ell) GET CIRCE!!! 49. Circe violently KICKS the handle of her scythe, FORCING it up through the creature’s skull. It SCREAMS, blindly flailing. She tosses pitiful clouds of confetti at its gnashing teeth. CIRCE WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT, REALLY!! Ell has to physically jog in place to pump himself up. ELL (running forward) GOD, I SO DON’T FEEL LIKE IT!!! He tosses his flare gun over his shoulder and HEAVES his scythe back. WHACK!!! Circe rolls to dodge the creature’s head as it SLAMS AGAINST THE SAND. BLOOD SPRAYS. Circe CATCHES her dislodged scythe before the body REFORMS A NEW MOUTH, the head CONTORTING TO SPROUT LEGS. Circe YANKS Ell along as she DARTS in the opposite direction. She undoes the straps of her flamethrower, catching it with her scythe. CIRCE Thanks. She HURLS her scythe around, SLINGING her flamethrower back at the creature. ELL I mean, no problem, was it awesome? Yes, obviously, but am I a HERO? Well, clearly, but who am I to- KABOOOOOMMM!!!!! The duo is THROWN to the ground as a DEAFENING FIREBALL ROCKETS FLESH INTO THE SKY. Ell opens his eyes to come face to face with GNASHING TEETH. The C-2 LUNGES before--FWOOOSHH!!! It’s ignited by Salem. She stands around the dismembered corpse of the larger creature. Mateo struggles in figuring out how to get Senna’s arm back on. Ell nods to Salem, then to Circe beside him. ELL (CONT’D) Cool. WHUMP. He’s out cold. EXT. WASTELANDS - NIGHT El groggily wakes up to find himself in a sleeping bag. A fire CRACKLES against the starless night. A calm, cold breeze rustles through the desert, pushing sand around like ghosts. 50. RUSTLING. Ell jerks up, seeing the rest of the team asleep around the fire. MORE RUSTLING. His eyes DART into the darkness. Silence slowly craws back before-- CIRCE (whispered in ear) Yo. If Ell wasn’t already technically dead, he would be now. ELL GAH! JESUS! CIRCE (whispered) Shh! Shhhhh! (as silence falls) Ready? EXT. WASTELAND RUIN ENTRANCE - NIGHT ELL No. The fire is now a speck in the distance. Circe walks with determination, Ell lagging behind. ELL (CONT’D) Circe, we can’t leave them without a watch! CIRCE We’ll be back before anything happens. We take the team to a location, secretly check out any ruins that look particularly...quarantine-ey, then move on. (snap!) Easy as that. SCUTTLING. Ell tenses further, picking up his pace. ELL What happened after I was out? Did Salem say anything? CIRCE About? 51. ELL About- come on! The creatures aren’t supposed to act like that, right? Everything we were taught...out the window! Since when do they ignore flares like that? CIRCE I’m not sure they’re so easy to predict, kinda feels like we should expect the unexpected out here, no? Ell’s brows knit. He doesn't buy this. ELL ...Maybe... BEGIN MONTAGE: RUINS: It’s a dilapidated SPORTS STADIUM. Circe AIR DRIBBLES AROUND ELL, playing EXTREME D and shoving him out of the way. With the whole court to herself, she SLAM DUNKS the invisible ball before flailing to the ground and screaming “FOUL!!!!” FIRE: Ell and Circe are already sitting up around the fire by the time the rest of the group wakes. Ell scowls at the ground, Circe shoving all of the group’s “Ration Bars” into her mouth. WALKING: Salem points a direction for the group to go, holding her pose rigid as Circe sneaks up and PUSHES her body to face a new direction. The group begins walking. CREATURES: CHAOS. Everyone runs around, Salem trying to corral the group as Circe HACKS like a windup toy, Ell flailing behind her, but mostly AVOIDING DANGER. FLARES CONTINUE TO DO NOTHING. SENNA is STABBED AGAIN. RUINS: Nighttime again. A derelict BLOCKBUSTER HOME VIDEO has inexplicably SURVIVED 200 years. Ell is BESIDE HIMSELF, reading off the backs of the VHS’s in excitement and ACTING OUT MOVIE MOMENTS. Circe puts a finger “gun” to her head. FIRE: Ell and Circe sit around the fire as the others wake. Ell still holds a copy of “NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD,” continuing to excitedly read from the back and nudging Circe. She SLAPS IT INTO THE FIRE, then--continues eating. WALKING: Salem again resolutely points a direction before we see Ell lying on the floor with her above him like a periscope. He adjusts her ankles to zero in the angle. CREATURES: Ell has an IDEA. He HEAVES Circe into frame. The creature focuses on her-a cat to a laser pointer. 52. He does the same with Senna. The creature CONTINUES to look at CIRCE. Circe is just confused, but Ell’s eyes narrow. RUINS: A quaint suburban home - bit apocalyptic, but still homey. Circe dons a WIFE-BEATER, lazing on the ash coated sofa and ORDERING ELL with a beer bottle to get out of the way of the TV. Ell rolls his eyes and steps out of the way... Before stepping back in front of the TV with hands on his hips in full 1940’s HOUSEWIFE get-up. He THROWS his gloves to the floor, MIMING A GIANT FIGHT. The two laugh hysterically before looking at themselves and freezing. This was weird. FIRE: Ell and Circe sit, laughing about something. Circe nearly chokes on her food, making them laugh harder. In the heat of the moment, she offers him on of the ration bars before they both freeze in confusion at this. She quickly yanks it back, shoving it into her mouth, wrapper and all. CREATURES: It’s now PLAINLY CLEAR that the C-2 creatures are following Circe’s every movement. Ell tiptoes up to one that’s occupied with her, POKING it with his scythe. It doesn’t notice. Ell half giggles to himself, before WORRY crests over his face. END MONTAGE EXT. WASTELAND RUINS - NIGHT Circe and ell have again left a fire crackling in the distance, approaching something that, for the first time, looks very promising. INT. WASTELAND RUINS - NIGHT The duo walks between leaning columns and crumbling facades. A broken roof reveals the inky sky above them, blurry moon shining down a ghastly DEAD WHITE. Their optimism quickly fades. ELL This doesn’t exactly look like a quarantine... CIRCE Neither do you, we can’t rule anything out just yet. ELL Did that make sense in your head? 53. CRUNCH. Ell recoils, a SKULL cracking beneath his foot. WIDDEN TO REVEAL--The floor is LITTERED with bones. ELL (CONT’D) (horror stricken) Uhhhh, Circe? He bends down to pick it up before--WACK! Another skull SHATTERS against his shoulder. CIRCE (dusting off her hands) You’re it. He looks back down to his hand, weighing the skull. A devious grin crawls up his face, his arm reeling back before-- SLAP! Circe catches his wrist mid-throw. CIRCE (CONT’D) Watcha doin? ELL (guiltily) Nothing. (sinking further) These are probably Bassi scouters. Oh God I’m so disrespectful. Circe grins, shoving him and turning around before--WACK!!! Ell pegs her in the back anyway, erupting in laughter and then genuine fear as she WHIRLS AROUND. RUMBLE. The bones on the ground rattle slightly, though neither Circe nor Ell seem to notice. ELL (CONT’D) (laughing and fleeing) Sorry sorry sorry! RUMBLE. The ground heaves again, MASSIVE SHADOWS beginning to softly descend from the ceiling like SPIDERS. Ell suddenly STOPS as they pass back over the bones and he CRUNCHES a skull. He steps back to look at the skeletons again, CLOSER. ELL (CONT’D) Wait, Circe, these bones... (realizing) These are HUMAN. CIRCE If that makes ya feel better. 54. Tendrils drape behind the duo, a massive CLAW unfurling. ELL No, no, I KNEW something was weird! Look how they’re arranged! Or the fact that they’re arranged at all! The fail-safe system would scatter a Bassi in every direction...these are INTACT skeletons. Circe finally cocks her head to look closer. Her brow furrows, looking back to Ell and waving her hand with the flare gun. CIRCE That doesn’t make any sense! What would humans be doing outsi- BANG!!! She accidentally pulls the trigger, PLUGGING a C-2 creature RIGHT IN THE FACE from point blank. It SCREAMS, falling to the floor as the flare illuminates the ruins. Ell and Circe real back, eyes igniting with horror. The bouncing RED light reveals HUNDREDS OF CREATURES in every crevasse. Ell and Circe FREEZE, holding ABSOLUTELY STILL. The creature from before WRITHES on the ground, SLAMMING tendrils down to SCRAMBLE to its feet. SALIVA drips from its faceless jowls. It’s looking RIGHT AT THEM. ELL ...Circe... CIRCE (harsh whisper) SHUT IT. HOLD STILL. The creature steps TOWARD THEM, spines BRISTLING. Tentacles rise above it’s head, bloody bone GLINTING in the moonlight. ELL I had a theory about that too. CIRCE Don’t wanna hear it. The other creatures are beginning to advance as well. ELL How many humans do you think join the border patrol? I’ve seem Salem before, the same night you stepped outside the quarantine. 55. Ell slowly reaches for Circe, eyes fixed on the creatures. His hands SHAKE feverishly, sweat pouring down his face. ELL (CONT’D) The same night THAT creature acted “strangely”...Salem said to expect the unexpected? If anything, I think I finally understand... Circe frantically motions him to stop. CIRCE What the heck are you doing?! Get to the point or SHUT UP! WACK!!!! Ell yanks Circe back, the creature STABBING the ground where she stood MOMENTS AGO. ELL I think they can see you. CIRCE YA THINK?! ROAR!! SKRREEE!!! Ell and Circe scramble for their lives before--CRUNCH!! a creature COLLAPSES the entrance pillar as it crawls down. They’re BLOCKED in. ELL HOLY HELL!!!!! CIRCE SINCE WHEN CAN THESE PUKES PULL FLANKING MANEUVERS?!?! ELL UP UP UP!!!!! They dart up what’s left of a staircase, Ell HACKING a creature off before a flailing tendril SLASHES his leg. WACK! His head SLAMS against the stairs. Circe quickly runs over his body, STEPPING ON his head as he tries to get up. CIRCE (calling back) Little more help, little less tripping hazard! Ell scrambles back to his feet, spitting out teeth before SHRIEKING as COUNTLESS C-2 creatures RUSH the stairs, clambering up from every side. 56. ELL (catching up) Okay this is BAD! The METAL LATCH to the shambled roof is still INTACT. CLANK!!! Circe heaves her scythe at it, denting the old material and skewing the bracing bar. It’s STUCK. CIRCE OF ALL THE THINGS TO SURVIVE 200 YEARS!!!! Ell faces the opposite direction, SLICING in panic. He deflects several deadly tentacle strikes before LOPING a creature’s head from it’s shoulders, leaving it to tumble down the stairs, taking out others with it. ELL HA! Did you see tha- (as Circe turns) FOCUS ON THE DOOR!!!! EXT. WASTELAND RUINS ROOF - CONTINUOUS WAM WAM WAMMM!! They BURST onto what’s left of the roof, as tentacles STAB upwards from the LATCH. CLANG!!!! They SHOVE the door back down. The LATCH SHUTTERS. Other creatures scurry to the roof opposite a large ravine. Ell is still looking for an escape, but Circe has suddenly stopped cold. ELL Okay, okay, okay, no big deal, right? We just, we just, uh!!! Circe slowly lifts up her hand, eyes fixated on it. Ell tests the distance to another pillar with his scythe, frantically pacing around. The creatures opposite the ravine are starting to get daring. One NEARLY REACHES ACROSS. ELL (CONT’D) Okay, if we get a running start- CIRCE Yooooo...Ell? ELL No time! If we don’t move now- 57. CIRCE Ell. ELL (turning) WHAT?! CIRCE This uh...well it, er... She slowly rotates her arm around. BLOOD TRAILS. CIRCE (CONT’D) I think one of ‘em nicked me. Ell rolls his eyes, turning back to the ledge. ELL Right, and one stabs Senna every five seconds, just- His eyes EXPLODE WIDE. The color instantly drains from his face, hands splaying out as everything seems to freeze. ELL (CONT’D) Wait... (crestfallen) ...no. Circe keeps her gaze fixed. She doesn’t seem to...believe it. CIRCE (shakily) Dang...really thought I would die a bit cooler, ya know? With all the opportunities out here? (nervous laughter) Haa...ha...this feels extremely anticlimactic. ROARS echo out below them, shadows darting every which way. Ell breaks into PANIC MODE. ELL Okay, no, NO! He heaves up his scythe, eyes frantic and wild. ELL (CONT’D) You’ve gotta be KIDDING ME! Okay, we-we-we CUT IT OFF! Right?! 58. Circe seems strangely unprepared for even the NOTION of grasping with her own mortality. She’s TERRIFIED. Her scythe clatters to the floor. Ell grabs her arm and lines up his scythe before immediately shaking his head. ELL (CONT’D) No no, we can’t! You wont heal! It’s too late anyway! (pacing) I don’t...NOW?! AFTER ALL THIS?! IT CAN’T END HERE! Human skeletons!? This has to be the quarantine, Circe, we made it! The HATCH DENTS, a tendril beginning to PRY IT OPEN. Circe STAGGERS, cringing as her heart rate spikes. Ell FLINCHES as she SHOVES her hand back towards him. CIRCE Try it anyway. (voice breaking) Try anything. A creature LEAPS across the RAVINE. It barely grabs the LEDGE closest to them, scrapping its way up. THREE MORE FOLLOW. Ell backs up, only to feel Circe PUNCH his shoulder. CIRCE (CONT’D) Focus. BLACK blood SIZZLES down her arm. She’s TEARING UP. CIRCE (CONT’D) Focus on... (voice breaking) Ell...W-...what do I do? Ell is CRESTFALLEN. He shakes his head, mortified. ELL What?! No no no! YOU always know what to...I’m not the, plan maker! I don’t-I can’t! CRACK!!! The HATCH EXPLODES OPEN, creatures RUSHING to squeeze through. Ell and CIRCE again FREEZE. CIRCE Always had a plan before now...wanted one thing so bad I didn’t even consider... 59. The creatures advance slowly, closing in from all sides. NOWHERE TO GO. Circe looks back at Ell, deathly pale. CIRCE (CONT’D) ...I might not get it. She laughs softly, bitter and weak. She begins moving away from Ell. The creatures’ heads FOLLOW HER. CIRCE (CONT’D) That blows. (laughter) This blows so hard. I thought everything would be fine once we both got what we wanted...I know I’m not the easiest to get along with... Ell goes to move, before Circe glares at him. CIRCE (CONT’D) Don’t move, idiot. They’ll see you. (moving to the ledge) When we found the quarantine, I had rather hoped you would forgive me. For kidnapping you and such... (chuckle) ...Sorry. Guess I really thought I could do this. Thanks... (smirking sadly) ...Thanks for never saying otherwise...Like everyone else. Ell takes a step forward. ELL Whoa, whoa, wait! Some of the creatures’ heads turn. He freezes. Circe doesn’t even attempt to dodge a tendril as a creature gets close enough to STAB HER SHOULDER. She WINCES. CIRCE Good luck with your sister, Ell. Hope I got ya close enough to find the cure. The creature STABS AGAIN. CRUNCH! The spear SPLITS through Circe’s palm as she shields her face. BLACK BLOOD GUSHES. CIRCE (CONT’D) And one more thing... 60. CONFETTI softly drizzles to the floor as she pulls off a flesh colored sleeve HIDING the paper scraps on her arm. CIRCE (CONT’D) I know you thought it was funny. She TOSSES the sleeve to Ell. WINK. She trust falls off the edge. The creature is PULLED down WITH HER. The other creatures SCRAMBLE, RUSHING DOWN THE STAIRS. Ell is left ALONE. He is DEAD PALE, UNMOVING. ELL ...it wasn’t funny. (glancing to the sleeve) No, no, no! (tearing up) God damnit! That’s so stupid! It was never funny! SHADOWS SCRAMBLE down below. Ell wobbles on his Scythe, still reeling from shock. The hatch suddenly brightens as the last creature pushes away. Light streams down from a hole in a far wall. It’s a clear path out. Ell clutches the sleeve. INT. WASTELAND RUINS - MOMENTS LATER BLOOD SPRAYS. Ell dashes for the exit at a mad pace, half severed creatures tumbling to the wayside. It looks like he’s going to make it before-- He eyes a scurrying creature as it emerges from a MARKED HATCH. He SLIDES TO A STOP. “QUARANTINE DECONTAMINATION AND ENTRANCE” is faintly painted in RED LETTERING. ELL It’s...underground? WAM! A tendril stabs the ground beside him. Another creature descends from the ceiling, again setting off a chain reaction of rubble. A MASSIVE PILLAR begins falling towards the HATCH, threatening to CLOSE IT OFF. Ell glances between this and the exit in panic. NOW OR NEVER. He flails towards the EXIT, before skidding to a stop and TURNING 180 to the HATCH. He can’t make up his mind. ELL (CONT’D) (dodging a creature) Hang on, will ya?! Give me sec!!! 61. Another creature LUNGES, smashing into the wall behind him. ELL (CONT’D) GAH! You’re right!!! I HATE IT WHEN YOU’RE RIGHT!!!! He sprints to the HATCH, sliding down just as the rock SMASHES OVERHEAD. INT. RUIN SUBLEVEL ELEVATOR SHAFT - CONTINUOUS Whoops. No floor. The minute Ell jumps through, he’s surrounded by utter blackness, tumbling down an infinitely long vertical shaft with jagged rock faces on either side. He bounces like a pinball back and forth, scythe clattering from his hand before he WHACKS HIS HEAD. INT. RUINS SUBLEVEL - NIGHT Ell groggily comes to, lying in a BROKEN HEAP beside rubble and bloody chunks. A large BOULDER pins him down. His scythe lies halfway across the room. He goes to push the boulder off before--SQUELCH. His arms are twisted and broken, flopping like limp noodles. ELL (flailing) Ah come on ya stupid arms! (slapping his face) Gah! This is the LAST thing I- CRUMBLE. Rubble shifts as a MASSIVE creature spies the flailing Ell from across the dark room. Ell freezes briefly before flailing HARDER. Suddenly--an IDEA. He eyes a sharp piece of rebar, slamming his WRIST against it. His hand is CLEAVED OFF. ELL (CONT’D) Go buddy, go! The creature HISSES, crawling forward. Ell concentrates with his tongue out, maneuvering his hand like a tiny person through an obstacle course. It REACHES the SCYTHE. The creature is nearly in range, teeth GNASHING. Ell’s hand is steadily FLOPPING its way back to him with the scythe. It won’t make it in time. 62. The creature REARS BACK before--WAM! Ell flips his wrist just as it LUNCHES, FLOPPING the scythe into it’s path. ELL (CONT’D) Aaha! What a shot, folks! Give it a hand! The hand bows. The creature ROARS, SLAPPING the scythe into the far wall. ELL (CONT’D) No puns. Noted. Ell’s other arm is finally HEALED and he HEAVES the boulder to the side. The creature misses by inches as it LUNCHES. Ell is on his feet, grabbing his hand and YANKING his scythe from the wall only to see the sign it was imbedded in. “QUARANTINE EAST WING ->” He sprints out of the room. INT. RUINS SUBLEVEL HALLWAYS - CONTINUOUS He stumbles to a stop at an intersection, eyeing more SIGNAGE. LIGHTS FLICKER OVERHEAD. The entire space is clearly abandoned, but looks fairly new. Ell picks out “VIRAL LAB ->” The creature BURSTS out of the room behind him, being quickly joined by ANOTHER CREATURE on the CEILING. Ell is determined, eyes scanning ahead as he kicks up a WET FLOOR SIGN. He HEAVES the sign in front of him before turning sharply down another corridor. The creatures follow the sign, SMASHING into a WALL. ELL (looking behind him) That’s what you get, you mother f- THREE MORE CREATURES skid around the corner behind him, another BLOCKING HIS PATH in front. Ell keeps running, twirling his scythe and gritting his teeth before-- A SHADOW drops from the ceiling, landing behind Ell without his knowledge. Slowly, FOUR bone tipped tendrils unfurl behind it. HACK, WHACK, SLICE!!! The three creatures are TORN TO SHREDS in a horrific display of black blurs. One begins crawling AWAY in fear before its head is WRENCHED from its shoulders and SLAMMED against the far wall. The creature in front of Ell flinches, DODGING his strike and jumping OVER him. It takes off down the hallway behind him. Ell follows it with his gaze, confused. 63. ELL (CONT’D) Wha? (haughty) Well, that’s more like it! It seems my reputation precedes m- SNAP! SQUELCH! The creature is TORN IN HALF. Ell’s face FALLS. The SHADOW slowly stands up, four tendrils swaying softly. VIOLET EYES IGNITE. Ell takes several steps backwards before LOSING IT. ELL (CONT’D) (sprinting away) AAAHWHAT?!?!! WHATTHEHECKIS (looking behind him) NOT GOOD!!!! The SHADOW breaks into a sprint after him, SO FAST IT BLURS. It leaps between the walls and ceiling like a SPIDER. Several NORMAL CREATURES join the chase. Ell’s eyes become SAUCERS. ELL (CONT’D) OKAY, THAT’S NOT GOOD!!!! The SHADOW is nearly upon him when he spies the VIRAL LAB DOOR. It’s ajar, blood trailing from inside. He takes one last look at his scythe, mentally praying before HURLING IT BEHIND HIM. SHADOW Ell, wai- WACK!!! The scythe CLEAVES the shadow’s HEAD from its shoulders. It staggers left, then right, bumping into a wall. INT. VIRAL LAB - CONTINUOUS Ell SLAMS the door behind him, bracing it and falling back as it SHUTTERS with a massive impact from OUTSIDE. ELL (to the room) Okay, okay, you guys BETTER have known what you were doing! He frantically searches, picking up any piece of paper he can find. He’s making no progress before he finally spies a small projector in the back corner. A SKELETON holds it. Ell flips it ON-- 64. IVAN (43) - Human and Russian as ALL HELL - sets up the camera, waving. IVAN (HEAVY Russian accent) Hello friend. Name Ivan. If you watch this, it mean all comrades dead. My body probably surrounded by hot skeleton babes. Ell glances to the lonely skeleton. IVAN (CONT’D) I kid. I die alone. This Russian humor. Ivan sets up a series of extremely complicated charts. IVAN (CONT’D) This emergency tape explain origin of C-2 strain. All quarantines at risk. World perish should one second of instructional video be skipped. Each part 45 minutes long. This tape contains part 1 through 40. Let’s begin. WHAM! CRACK! The door BUCKLES, a tendril forcing its way through and PEELING BACK the metal. Ell scrambles for the remote, skipping ahead. IVAN (CONT’D) (vrrrrr) And the RNA synthase effectively (vrrrrr) Mitochondria experiencing hypertension are more likely to (vrrrrr) But anyway, this how Yo-yo ironically cool now. Now on to the C-2 strain. Ell SMACKS the remote against his head, screaming in frustration. CREATURES GNASH in the gap of the expanding door crack. Ell suddenly hears something in the OVERHEAD VENTS. He flips on subtitles, speeding up the fast forwarding and frantically reading. His eyes WIDEN, fear encroaching on his face as he reads. From behind him, the CEILING is suddenly RIVETED by several LIGHTNING FAST TENDRIL STABS. 65. The SHADOW DROPS behind him, head loosely RECONNECTED as a horrific SMILE splits across its face. Ell tenses, acknowledging it, but refusing to turn around. The screen softly flickers. “END of TAPE.” ELL ...Circe? The shadow staggers, VIOLET EYES blinking in confusion. BLOOD drips, FOUR hideous FLESH TENDRILS tipped with the MISSING RIB BONES silently swaying behind her. CIRCE ...Ell, I- ELL How long have you known? His hand nervously fumbles with a piece of SHATTERED GLASS. Circe is silent, eyes darting to the ground. CIRCE (after a long silence) When you...break your neck falling down the stairs as a kid and just kinda “walk it off,” you have to figure you’re either a Bassi... ELL Or something else entirely. C-2’s really do come in all shapes and sizes huh? Circe looks crestfallen, nervously reaching for Ell before flinching as she notices the GLASS. She looks hurt. CIRCE Ell, you have to understand, I had no idea - I couldn’t be sure of anything. Immortality is one of those things you can generally only test once. ELL Some pretty bold theatrics up there for someone immune to C-2 strain. CIRCE But I DIDN’T KNOW, Ell - How could I?! I meant everything I said. (MORE) 66. I know it’s hard to believe but nothing has changed, I never lied to you! Did you ever ask if I was human or not? Ell’s fingers glide along the glass, instead pressing a button on the projector. The machine WHIRS. ELL I take this to mean your father’s obsession with C-2 strain stemmed from trying to understand and cure YOU, then. Before anyone found out. This quest isn’t about proving him right in some conspiracy theory. You’re trying to save yourself. CIRCE (flinching) Ell, I don’t understand it anymore than you. ANY of this. I’ve never thought of myself as anything but human, never wanted to be anything else. You have to believe me. I don’t know why I’m this way, I ju- Ell slowly pulls out the EJECTED TAPE. ELL There’s no cure here, Circe. For either of us. We failed...And it’s not just you or my sister in danger anymore. He turns around, holding it up. ELL (CONT’D) I understand everything now. Our quarantine is in serious danger, more than we ever knew. We need to show this to everyon- FWAAAAPING!!!! The door to the room SHATTERS, a stray metal bolt HOLE PUNCHING the tape. It BREAKS in TWO, then SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUSTS. Ell GAWKS. Circe STABS a creature out of the way as it LUNGES at Ell, quickly throwing him his SCYTHE. CIRCE Think you dropped this in my neck. Hope you have a good memory. CIRCE (CONT'D) 67. INT. RUINS SUBLEVEL HALLWAYS - CONTINUOUS Ell and Circe race through the creature infected hallways. Circe hacks and slashes like a caffeinated spider. Ell is surprisingly competent as well. ELL Always thought you were a little too good at this stuff for a human! Also...your father definitely wasn’t killed by B-5. He flails as a creature nearly BODIES him. Circe SCRAMBLES overhead, scanning for signs. CIRCE Well, trade-offs. You know how the creature pieces recombine and grow, killing ya to assume your dead flesh? When I first fell down here, one of the pukes didn’t even wait for me to be dead before trying it. ELL Because you’re already dead C-2 flesh...That must be how they can “see” you so clearly... CIRCE Stupendous. Not B-5? How do you know? ELL Because EVERYONE in the quarantine is already infected with B-5. The disease has been airborne since patient zero. CIRCE B-5’s lethal. How can every human be infected without knowing it? They reach a tarnished staircase, scrambling up before Ell TRIPS. He flails, head CRACKING against the stairs. Circe STOPS, spinning around and pulling him UP. ELL Thanks. Also, worth mentioning, preeeeeeetty sure there’s a giant rock over the entrance. Circe stops pulling him up, frowning. 68. CIRCE Pretty sure? ELL There’s a giant rock over the main entrance. CIRCE (grip tightening) Ughhh. Here we go. WAM!!!! She THROWS him up into the ceiling, leaving a perfect Ell shaped HOLE. CRUNCH! Ooof!!! WACK!!! Ell tumbles through pipes and air ducts. Circe immediately crawls up after him. CIRCE (CONT’D) Okay, we follow the ventilation to the surface. Layout has to be similar like ours. Keep talking. ELL I can’t feel my neck. CIRCE (dragging him along) Your saying the humans in the quarantines are all carriers? Hosts the disease without symptoms? ELL Exactly, like Ivan said... (terrible accent) 200 year ago B-5 outbreak kill off ALL humans. Only survivors is carriers. This bad. CIRCE Ignoring that weird thing you just did with your voice... (grabbing Ell) Try here. WAM!!!! She throws him directly upwards. CRUNCH!! WHACK! No luck. He hits CONCRETE FLOORING. CIRCE (CONT’D) (moving on) Your saying the people in the quarantines were immune from the start anyway? How is that bad? Can’t be too careful. 69. ELL (bloodily crawling) But you CAN! When you isolate a disease amongst itsel- CIRCE (grabbing him) Try here. ELL Oh God. EXT. WASTELANDS - DAY ELL (bruised and bloodied) And when you isolate a disease amongst itself, each new generation of carriers born mutates it slightly! Ell nervously explains to Salem on an abandoned highway as the rest of the crew listens with a mixture of horrified confusion and disgust. Circe is nowhere to be seen. ELL (CONT’D) Given 200 years...B-5 strain BECAME C-2. Salem listens with a mixture of apathy and intensity, eyes narrowed and unyielding. MATEO Ell man, you telling us people give BIRTH to those things?! HUMANS DO?! Senna vomits in her mouth. ELL With enough generations, yes. The quarantine we visited killed itself from the inside out. There is no such thing as uninfected “humans.” Salem digests this slowly, eyes scanning Ell like a polygraph. Something is...wrong with her reaction. SALEM (cold) It does sound rather too far fetched to be made entirely up. 70. ELL (cringing) Well, that’s another thing...I may or may not have some concrete proof with me right now... (off her look) Assuming I’m right, it makes sense there would be, in rare cases, a hybrid...a child caught between the B-5 and C-2 transition period, possessing some, but not all traits from each. Right? Salem’s eyes narrow. ELL (CONT’D) (looking at everyone) Well, if I could just show you all one at a time...that might be best. BEGIN MONTAGE: Showing off Circe to the team. MATEO: SHRIEKS like a girl, twirling his scythe like a madman and CHARGING CIRCE. She frowns, standing perfectly still as she TRIPS him into the sand. He EATS SHIT. SENNA: CLUTCHES her flare gun in frozen shock. CIRCE Sup. How are y- KABOOM!!!!! Senna SHOOTS her in FACE. ARTHUR: Looks up from his book, thoroughly UNIMPRESSED. ARTHUR Abnormal. SALEM: Shows emotion for the first time. Her usually apathetic face is stitched with shock for a few good seconds, before something SHIFTS in her. ELL Circe might be the first, but the next generation born into our quarantine might be the beginning of the end! We have to get back and warn them! A hideous SMILE flashes on Salem briefly before being immediately replaced by her usual stoicism. She fiddles with the KEY on her necklace. 71. SALEM (to Ell) Who else knows about this? She waves her hand to the rest of the group to follow and-- END MONTAGE Salem stares stoically ahead as the group moves through the desert. They’re approaching a DERELICT CITY. Senna COWERS from Circe, Mateo still clutching is scythe close and shooting her nervous glances. Everyone stands as far away as possible. ELL No one else knows! That’s the whole problem! The quarantine was too late to save themselves, and couldn’t get the message out! SALEM Unfortunate. ELL Well, wait no...they did try- CRUMBLE! He flails to recollect his weight as the ground beneath him breaks apart, pieces tumbling down into a mile wide SINKHOLE they’re bordering. EXT. WASTELAND SINKHOLE - CONTINUOUS Circe stops and looks around as Ell catches back up to Salem. ELL The quarantine tried to send this information to our own! SALEM Did they now? Circe’s eyes narrow. Ghastly smoke rises from the surrounding landscape. The sun slowly dips behind the horizon. ELL But someone tried to...cover it- CIRCE (far behind the group) Where we going? 72. Everyone STOPS, for the first time looking down at their feet. They’re precariously positioned over the abyssal sinkhole on a tipsy concrete bridge. Salem is emotionless, softly turning to Circe. SALEM Fastest way across. Mateo and Senna nervously shuffle in from the edges, closer to Salem. CIRCE (eyes narrowing) To where, exactly? Salem’s SMILE flashes again, seen only by Circe as Ell’s face knits in confusion. He looks to the sun’s position. ELL Wait...Salem? This...isn’t the way bac- WACK!!! Gore SHOWERS as Mateo is CLEAVED in HALF, staggering limply into the abyss. Senna barely has time to react before a FLASH OF SILVER DECAPITATES her. Unlike Mateo, her body slumps against the ground, collar IGNITING GREEN. ELL (CONT’D) WHAT THE?!!? SALEM My apologies. CLANG! Salem’s slash at Ell’s head is just barely BLOCKED by Arthur. Ell staggers back in horror. Arthur and Salem’s scythes grind together before-- COLLAR SYSTEM Host desceased...Fail-Safe System activating in 5... Senna’s collar rolls into Arthur’s foot. He glances down briefly--WAM!!! The butt of Salem’s scythe SKEWERS him. CRUNCH! She wrenches it back out, his limp body dropping. COLLAR SYSTEM (CONT’D) 3...2... SALEM (running past Ell) Thanks for the info. 73. She sprints towards safety, Ell’s panicked eyes flashing down to the collar as he thinks fast. WACK!!! He swings his scythe like a golf club, HACKING the collar at Salem. COLLAR SYSTEM ...1... CLANK!!! She SPINS AROUND, immediately SPIKING it BACK AT HIM. His eyes widen. KABOOM!!! The collar EXPLODES between them, KNOCKING Ell to the ground and SHATTERING THE BRIDGE. Salem grins as the concrete crumbles beneath Ell, only to be immediately STABBED to the GROUND. Circe WRENCHES her against a wall, spewing blood across its surface. CIRCE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! FWIP! SQUELCH!!! Salem SLICES off Circe’s tendril, HURLING the spear-like flesh back at her. Circe’s eyes widen, just barely HACKING her own projectile away from her skull before-- WACK!!!! Salem is immediately upon her, CLEAVING OFF her arm. Circe chokes out a strangled GASP, Salem RE-CATCHING the deflected tendril spear and SLAMMING it into her EYE. Circe rolls to the ground, neck SNAPPING as Salem CURB STOMPS her into the rubble. The pilot flame of her FLAME THROWER IGNITES as she raises it to Circe and SQUEEZES THE TRIGGER. Tink. Salem STOPS as a tiny rock bounces off the tip of her weapon. She glances over to see-- Ell HANGS by mangled rebar over the edge of the sinkhole, tossing another pitiful pebble at her face. ELL Cut that crap out!!!! Circe SLAPS the nozzle away, catching Salem in the sternum and SLAMMING her back to the ground. She PINS Salem’s wrist beside her, leaving the scythe to clatter from her grasp. ELL (CONT’D) (slipping) Also Circe, when ya get a chance... (slipping further) KINDA ABOUT TO DIE HERE!!!! Circe WRENCHES the spear from her eye, wound HEALING. CIRCE You better start talking. 74. Salem shrugs, softly grinning. SALEM You’re the first, no? You might not be the worst, but my job is simply to make sure you’re the last. ELL Circe! She’s not going anywhere! But I’m about to go somewhere very quickly!!!! Circe TWISTS her tendril. Salem doesn’t even flinch. CIRCE What does that mean?! SALEM To think we didn’t already know your “human” population was infected... (laughing) The only new information Ell presented to me was you. We always knew we would have to exterminate the quarantine once the first of you came along. Now that day is here. You know what they say about ignorance and the bliss involved? SLAM!!! Circe FLIPS Salem to her other side, DENTING a CRATER in the ground. CIRCE No, I don’t know! That’s such a CRAP SCI-FI TROPE!!! Who is “we?!” ELL (hanging by a finger) We’re all blown away by this plot twist, JUST HELP ME!!!!! (eyes widening) Wait! Circe! Her hand! HER HAND!!!! Circe glances back to see that Salem’s pined arm is severed at the wrist. Salem GRINS, flipping her arm. Her severed hand PIVOTS behind Circe with the scythe--CRACK!!! INT. WASTELAND SINKHOLE - CONTINOUS FLIP! Circe tumbles over the edge, just barely able to hold on by STABBING into Ell’s leg. He cries out as his one finger hand-hold is yanked down further. 75. ELL NOT HELPING!!!!!! Salem looms over the edge, flamethrower softly crackling. SALEM Nothing personal, really. Simple facts: B-5 is incurable. The quarantine will bread more C-2 creatures if it is not cleansed. For the good of Bassi kind, we can’t let that happen. I’m sure you understand, Ell. Sorry, cant trust anyone to not interfere. ELL It’s not incurable! SALEM (smiling) Good bye, Ell. ELL No, no, I mean it! Salem! The quarantine occupants can still become Bassies! That means our virus must override the B-5 strain! SALEM They’d never agree to become Bassies without a cure. ELL But I can find the cure! And you think they’d agree to being ERADICATED!?! Salem grins, softly tapping her key. ZOOM TO REVEAL the numbers “45.” SALEM For that...they don’t have to. CIRCE Time to go! She hacks Ell’s finger off, leaving the two of them to drop just as FWOOOOSSHHH!!! Salem sprays BLISTERING FLAMES. INT. WASTELAND SINKHOLE - CONTINUOUS The two of them free-fall in utter darkness, only their respective glowing eyes visible. 76. ELL That was my favorite finger! CIRCE That’s the issue? ELL I’m sorry! You know what?! I’m just kinda freaking out! They’re all dead, Circe! She just...they just...then they’re ALL going to die and it’s all my fault! (flailing) Why would I tell her?! How did I not notice that stupid key?! I thought it was destroyed!!!! (pause) ALSO WE’RE GOING TO DIE, BY THE WAY!!!!! Circe glances down. It’s dead silent aside from the wind rushing past them. CIRCE Unless... ELL (realizing) Y- that’s right! You’re freaking immortal! You just need to get down there first! To catch me! Circe makes swimming motions downwards, remaining in the exact same place. CIRCE Okay, change of plans. She slowly wiggles her way under him, rearing back for a upwards kick. ELL Wait, no, no, no! I’ll take the ground! (trying to flail away) CIRCE!! I’LL TAKE THE GROUND! I’LL TAKE THE- WACK!!!! She sends him flying just as--CRUNCH! She hits the ground with an explosion of debris. After several seconds, she brokenly stumbles up to wobbly noodle legs, screwing her head back on. 77. Finally righting herself, she positions her arms out to catch anything that might fall, not even bothering to look up. As the seconds tick by, however, she finally glances above her. WAM!!!! Ell plummets into her arms, going so fast he RIPS her arms from their sockets and SHATTERS the floor all the same. Circe frowns at the darkness above her before Ell GROANS. CIRCE (noticing him) Wait, do it again, wasn’t looking. ELL (coughing up blood) You don’t... (COUGH, GAG) ...say? EXT. WASTELAND SINKHOLE - LATER CLUMP! HUFF, HUFF...Ell FLOPS back to the surface, completely out of breath. Circe chills in a makeshift lawn chair a few feet away, golf clapping. CIRCE Record time. ELL (frowning) Hilarious. Would you take this seriously for once! Circe cocks an eyebrow, shrugging. CIRCE I don’t care about any of the people in that place. So they get a little sarin gassy, and rent rates plummet, what’s the big deal? More room for us. Ell is positively DUMBFOUNDED. ELL (grabbing his head) Did you know...it, like, messed me up and stuff when you fake died before?! Circe pauses, her shock quickly replaced by a haughty grin. 78. CIRCE (mocking) Wow. “And stuff?” Why haven’t you told me you felt this way? Ell snaps, fists balling. He KICKS the lawn chair over, spilling a flailing and shocked Circe to the ground. ELL MY SISTER!!!!! (fists clenching) MY SISTER IS IN THERE, YOU MONSTER!!!! Circe flinches, expression slapped from her face. ELL (CONT’D) WHY the hell I would feel that way!? I have NO IDEA!!! You’ve done absolutely nothing redeemable this entire time! For someone who expected me to forgive them when this was over, for someone who know’s they’re not easy to get along with, it like you WANT me to HATE you! Circe stares like a taxidermic wet dog, unsure of how to react. Ell’s heart isn’t in it either, but he pushes harder. ELL (CONT’D) When’s the last time you’ve done ANYTHING for ANYONE else?! Don’t pretend this is about me, because I WON’T forgive you! The MINUTE something is at stake for me and not you, you couldn’t be bothered! Now he’s boiling over, hand snatching up his scythe. ELL (CONT’D) Salem is on her way right now to kill tens of thousands, including the one person I can’t live without, and if you can’t lift a finger for them, that’s FINE! But after all this, you’d think you’d be willing to do something for ME! Circe squirms, putting up her finger. CIRCE Well technically I did the whole self sacrific- 79. ELL No, shut up! Do you think humanity is about how you LOOK, what STUPID VIRUS YOU HAVE?! Did you think if you cured yourself, people would finally LIKE you?! Is THAT what this quest was all about for you?! (off her silence) You FAILED! You’d have been better off never leaving! And not because the quarantine didn’t have your stupid cure...because I’ve seen more humanity in a ROCK, and those don’t have to KIDNAP PEOPLE! He shakes, hands a white knuckle grip around his scythe. Circe is silent for several seconds, petrified. Slowly, however, her face softens, smirk growing. CIRCE (snide) Ouch. ELL Shut up, I know that hurt. Her lips quivers, face suddenly falling into utter despair - a thousand year old dusty curtain finally drawn back. CIRCE (sobbing) Not...exactly... Ell has no sympathy left, turning around and walking away. ELL I don’t care either way. Thankfully I DON’T need you. In the background, Circe BREAKS, curling around herself. EXT. QUARANTINE GATES - NIGHT TURRET SYSTEM Oh. Definitely. Salem. I. Totally. Won’t. Shoot. You. Bassies. Are. DEFINITELY. Allowed. Inside. Salem smirks, rolling her eyes before suddenly WHIRLING her SCYTHE at the device. TURRET SYSTEM (CONT’D) Okay. Then. 80. WAM!!! SPARK! FIZZ! The turret is partially severed, lying half broken and staring up at the sky. Salem pats it on the head like a dog as she hops up onto the ledge and back down the other side. TURRET SYSTEM (CONT’D) Good. Thing. Robots. Don’t. Feel. Emotions. Like. Oh. I. Don’t. Know. Betrayal. Back on the ground, Ell scurries out from hiding, nervously approaching. He tries to tiptoe, but the minute he touches the wall-- TURRET SYSTEM (CONT’D) Whoa. Whoa. Don’t. Scale. The. Wall. I’m. TOTAAALLYYYY. Unarmed. Ell pauses, thrown by this. TURRET SYSTEM (CONT’D) Please. Don’t. Take. Advantage. Of. My. Current. State. I. Definitely. Cannot. Shoot. You. Right. Now. Oh. No. Whatever. Shall. I. Do. ELL (frowning) Okay, what the hell? Are you being sarcastic? You are very clearly broken. I thought I had this figured out. Ell can’t find any hand-hold anywhere, looking back up at the wall in sheer disbelief. Smooth and frictionless--There’s no way anyone could climb straight up. ELL (CONT’D) (to himself) How the hell did she... TURRET SYSTEM Wow. I. Can’t. Even. IMAGINE. How. Safe. Someone. Trying. To. Sneak. Past. Me. Would. Be. Right. Now. ELL Alright, how about you shut up? TURRET SYSTEM Oh. TOOOTALLYY. I. Would. LOVE. To. 81. INT. QUARANTINE ENTRANCE - NIGHT Salem looks over charts in her hand one last time, carefully studying the pattern of security cameras and flood lights in front of her. She takes a deep breath, waiting an eerily precise amount of time before darting forwards. Suddenly--KACHUNK! The lights all go dead, fading to utter black as the security cameras glitch to a slow stop. The hum of generators fades with a earth shaking POWERING DOWN WHIR. Salem staggers to a stop, utterly CONFUSED. Everything is now DEAD silent, a single RED tinted emergency glow fading in and out from inside as the front door CREAKS OPEN. EXT. QUARANTINE GATES - NIGHT Ell is equally confused as everything POWERS DOWN. TURRET SYSTEM Oh. Yay. The. Power. Is. Super. WoorkiIIIIiiIiiiiiinnggg--- (fizzle snap) ------- The gate light goes dead, creaking open with an eerie wind just as the font door did. Ell tenses as confused voices slowly approach from the Bassi village, lanterns visible. He scrambles through the gate. INT. QUARANTINE LOBBY - NIGHT Ell nervously sneaks through the open door, yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. Lights occasionally SPARK and FLICKER overhead, but there’s no one in sight. As he approaches large double metal doors to the city, a MUFFLED SOUND is slowly becoming CLEARER. A RED LIGHT fades in and out. Above it, the only illuminated sign: “INTERNAL OUTBREAK--SYSTEM LOCKDOWN” Ell tries the doors to find them SEALED SHUT. The sound becomes clear as he presses his ear to the metal. SCREAMING. Something ROARS. He cringes back. ELL No...no... 82. He tries the doors again, DESPERATELY. His teeth grit as he reels his scythe back, SLASHING it at the doors. CLANK!!! Sparks fly. Barely a dent. ELL (CONT’D) No, NO! COME ON YOU DOORS!!!!! I WAS...SO!!! CLOSE!!!! HACK!!! WACK!!! CRACK!!!! Ell spins backwards as his scythe SHATTERS into razor debris, a piece of shrapnel stabbing into his left eye. He stares up at the ceiling, blood slowly pooling beneath him. He goes to pull out the shrapnel before simply letting hand rest with a loose grip. DEFEATED. His limp arm falls back to the floor. SQUEAK! Several rats are disturbed by this, scrambling from under a table, many LUNGING at Ells head. He SCREAMS 12 octaves up, flinching back as they scatter and run out the door...before one rat suddenly STOPS. Its head tilts curiously. SNUFFLING. ELL (CONT’D) What the heck do you wan- (realizing) M-m-MARTY?! The RATS eyes are shinny GUMBALL BLACK. It squeaks happily. ELL (CONT’D) Marty?! What happened to your- You...you’re CURED?! Ahhh...AAHAHAHA!!! AH!!! MARTY! I LOVE YOU! With your blood samples, we can- SNAP!!! Marty bites at Ell’s nose, missing by inches. He squeaks again, TEARING towards the city door. ELL (CONT’D) Ow! No, WAIT! NONONONO!!!!! Ell’s flailing hand misses by inches as the rat SQUEEZES beneath the tiny metal platings at the base. ELL (CONT’D) OH YOU DID NOT JUST- (picking up his broken scythe handle) MARTY, I LITERALLY HATE!!! YOU!! SO!!!! MUCH!!!!!!!!! 83. Each HIT against the door whittles down the stick further until Ell is just slamming his fists against it. ELL (CONT’D) GGGAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING M- RUFFLING. The top of Ell’s hair blows softly in a strange direction. He slowly looks up to see a VENTILATION SHAFT. His eyes LIGHT UP. INT. QUARANTINE CITY - NIGHT CHAOS. Ell ungracefully falls from a corner of the CONCRETE DOME. The once artificial sky is now simply a dark CRIMSON RED that fades in and out. He SLAMS against the top of a building, screams and roars echoing out below. He scrambles to look over the edge, immediately locating the entrance and scanning feverishly. People are piled against the door, hammering away relentlessly in vain. Further in the center, it’s an absolutely NIGHTMARE. A single smaller creature tears through a crowd, SPREADING people in every direction. Black blood sizzles and pops, the creature GROWING to horrific extremes as it assimilates different corpses’ flesh. Across the city, a different creature grows so large it SPLITS IN TWO, each piece continuing to GROW. ELL (searching frantically) Come on, come on, come on...Where are you, ya stupid furry- BINGO. Marty scurries like a tiny grey blur, darting under fleeing people’s feet. He almost gets STEPPED on, CRUSHED by debris, or EATEN by a creature multiple times. ELL (CONT’D) BE CAREFUL YOU-GAHH!!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW VALUABLE YOU ARE!!!!!! He suddenly spots--SALEM walking steadily towards ROOM 45. She casually HACKS down both creatures and HUMANS in her way with her scythe. Ell is again disbelieving, fists balling. ELL (CONT’D) How the-... HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!?! 84. His eyes focus in horror. Marty and her are slowly converging. NOW OR NEVER to get both. He goes to JUMP to the ladder on an adjacent building like a badass, only to immediately reconsider. He shakes his head, instead rushing to the building stars and slamming open the door. EXT. ROOM 45 - NIGHT Salem walks steadily, the blade of her scythe COATED in sticky gore. Her eyes narrow in excitement, reflecting the tower above her. With absolutely no security, this will be too easy. Salem is relishing it, going out of her way to HACK DOWN a fleeing pedestrian. She chuckles before a rat scurries across the floor in front of her and suddenly-- ELL (O.S.) You son of a- WHUMP! Ell rolls across the floor, SNATCHING the rat in his hands and celebrating, before seeing Salem and immediately FREEZING. SALEM You? How- ELL (getting to his feet) Ha! Classic villain line! You always have to make sure your nemesis is dead, you idiot! AND WE’RE UNDEAD! THAT’S, LIKE, DOUBLE YOUR BAD!!! He gets in a badass fighting stance, only to realize in place of his giant scythe, there’s a significantly less lethal Marty. ELL (CONT’D) (face falling) Eh...oh... (realizing) Wait! YES! Look! This rat! He used to be a Bassi and now he’s not! I...I CURED him, Salem! We can do this! WE CAN SAVE EVERYO- WACK!!! Ell barely dodges Salem’s scythe as it slams into the ground. She immediately swings AGAIN, nearly taking Marty’s head off. 85. ELL (CONT’D) WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! SALEM There’s no saving anyone! Ell loses some hairs on his head, trying wildly to both reason with her and not die. She starts walking back towards the tower. ELL (getting in her way) I don’t know what you’re talking about! It’s NOT TOO LATE! If anyone can stop these creatures it’s US!! Salem’s eyes narrow, rage arcing through her. SALEM YOU CANNOT STOP IT! THAT’S WHAT THEY SAID LAST TIME!!! ELL Last time?! WACK!!! SQUELCH!!! Ell loses his hand, Marty dropping along with it. SQUEAK! Salem STEPS on his TAIL, raising her other foot to CRUSH HIM. ELL (CONT’D) NO NO NO!!!! SALEM NO!!! YOU KILL HIM AND YOU KILL THE CURE!!! YOU CA- SQUEAK!!!! GORE SPRAYS as Salem heaves her foot down, CRUNCHING tiny bones and immediately KICKING the bloodied corpse across the floor. Ell is SHELL-SHOCKED, tears frozen in his eyes as his mouth hangs open. SALEM (raising her scythe) Pathetic. Stalling for time with a rat. No one can cure this disease, least of all some Bassi like- CIRCE Aaaaannndd!!! Naturally that’s when Circe comes back to save the ddaayyyy!!!!!!!! Circe overzelously announces herself, tendril WIFFING at empty air between Salem and Ell. She pauses. 86. CIRCE (CONT’D) Wait, no. So close! Go back to what you were doing, I’ll wait until the last second when you’re like...swinging at his head... She is going off an imaginary narrative now. CIRCE (CONT’D) Then I’ll be all like, ‘PACHOW!’ and smack it aside and then, like decapitate you and stuff. (off their silence) And then Ell, you’ll be all like, ‘hey Circe, sorry I called you a monster, obviously the reason you act like you do is because deep down you really truly believe that's what you are and-’ Salem blurs with speed, TEARING across the ground and HACKING at Circe. Circe dodges just barely, trying to get in hits of her own, but not entirely focused. CIRCE (CONT’D) ...and making people hate you is secretly your defense mechanism... (SLICE!!) ...against having people be let down by you... (WACK!!!) ...If you never give them a chance to like you, you don’t feel hurt when they don’t. (CLANG!!!) And of course, why would they? You’re a monster after all... SNAG!! Salem’s scythe slices into one of Circe’s tendrils before the flesh WRAPS around it, YANKING it from her hands. CIRCE (CONT’D) Then I’ll be all like, ‘Wow, Ell, that’s really insightful and I definitely don’t feel vulnerable or kinda sick to my stomach at all telling you all of this!’ SQUELCH! Salem’s eyes bug as Circe stabs through her gut several times. 87. CIRCE (CONT’D) And then we’ll agree I’ve totally redeemed myself because you saying you felt upset when you thought I died even with my outlandishly tall defensive wall is kinda the first time anyone’s said anything like that... WACK!!!! Circe DECAPITATES SALEM, her limp body staggering for several steps before collapsing. CIRCE (CONT’D) ...and it made my heart do this weird thing were it kinda wasn’t sad for a minute. So I came back to do selfless things in return for those kind of statements. Which is...redmeption. I think. Salem’s body continues to gush blood from its neck, fingers twitching lightly. Ell still looks just SICK. CIRCE (CONT’D) Sooooo.....Want me to start from the top again? You start with “Hey, Circe-” ELL (dry) I’m sorry, Circe. It doesn’t matter...None of it matters...The cure...it’s- CIRCE Oh right, so that’s a good example! You could say... She slowly pulls down the sleeve of her right hand. Ell looks up with bleary eyes, only to be immediately SNAPPED awake. MARTY sits on the stump where Circe’s hand should be, sleeping happily on her wrist. On the floor, Circe’s bloody hand bears Salem’s BOOT PRINT, slowly forming a mangled thumbs up. CIRCE (CONT’D) ‘Great job on the ol’ siwtcheroo, Circe. Everyone else was doing cool hand tricks and you clearly felt left out. I really value your companionship and tenacit-’ 88. WHUMP!!! Ell HUGS her, tears streaming down his face. Circe’s words catch in her throat, initial shock forming into a smile more...genuine than before. Her hand(s) nervously go to reciprocate the hug before-- Ell pulls back, whirling around in panic, ELL WAIT! Why hasn’t Salem’s fail-safe collar- SLASH!!!! Ell is HACKED across the street, Circe being DECAPITATED by blurring TENDRILS. Ell struggles up only to see the horrific mess of Salem’s body rising to its feet. It sloppily presses its head back on, VIOLET EYES SPARKING as its yellow contacts clatter to the floor. A wicked SMILE breaks across its lacerated face, reaching to its ears. SALEM Not this time. It stabs up its own key with a tendril, scrambling up the side of the tower and SMASHING THROUGH the steel siding. CIRCE What the?!!? She’s not a Bassi?! She’s... Circe’s head talks, her body still staggering with Marty before finally crashing to the ground. Ell runs to look up into the tower. ELL Like you?! CIRCE But she said I was the first! I don’t understa- ELL The first HERE! (grabbing Salem’s scythe) How did I not see it?! You were the first born in this facility, but this has all happened before! We SAW the result of that! Circe floppily tries to grab her head back on. CIRCE Your saying she’s... 89. ELL From the other quarantine! The lone survivor! You said the quarantine layouts were the same! She got the key from HER FACILITY! She’s trying to stop it from happening again! BEEP BEEP BEEP. The sky glitches to a blinding GREEN as the tower LIGHTS UP. CIRCE Oh I swear if this thing starts a countdown- “30:00” glitches across the entire sky in MASSIVE TEXT. “DECONTAMINATION SEQUENCE INITIATED.” ELL Well 30 minutes isn’t all that- “MENU”...”SETTINGS”...Flashes on the sky as Salem navigates the weirdly intuitive menu. “COUNTDOWN TIME” toggles: “CASUAL: 30 min”--“STRESSFULL: 20 min”--“THIRD ACT: 7 min” ELL (CONT’D) AH HELL!!!!! He grabs Marty, SHOVING him into his pocket. Circe lies on the ground as Ell twirls up his scythe, ordering her. ELL (CONT’D) This isn’t over! You’ve got to start stopping those creatures before none of this matters anyway. I’ll take Salem. CIRCE Are you kidding? Ell, she’s like nothing we’ve ever seen! You can’t- ELL These people don’t stand a chance without you, Circe! Are you with me or not!? I can do this! (pausing, surprised) I...can do this! He locks eyes with Circe, her skepticism MELTING as he refuses to break. Finally a SMIRK flashes across her face - laced with something different this time...perhaps ESTEEM. CIRCE (getting to her feet) Alright. (MORE) 90. (turning around) Don’t die if you can help it! Ell smirks, looking up to the room. INT. ROOM 45 - MOMENTS LATER Ell bursts through the door, arms waving. ELL Salem, I understand what happened to you, but it’s NOT too late to- Salem LOBS a pieces of the dashboard, nearly DECAPITATING Ell. She steps in front of the KEY in the glowing green dial, eyes narrowing as her tendrils slither. ELL (CONT’D) Just take the key out! It doesn’t have to be th- CLINK! Salem TWISTS the key, JAMMING it into the panel and tearing off the top half. ELL (CONT’D) (swallowing) ...Think you missed some. WAM!!!! A tendril SLAMS into the wall beside him as Salem darts forwards. Rather than backing up, Ell simply smirks as she LUNGES, HOLDING HIS GROUND. Salem is THROWN OFF, eyes widening in horror before Ell TWIRLS HIS SCYTHE UPWARDS. SLICE!!! Salem’s arm HITS THE CEILING, her stumble leading her right into the butt of Ell’s scythe. WACK!! He CRACKS her legs out from under her, HACKING her other arm off and baseball bat SLAMMING it out of the room. Salem TUMBLES with showers of gore, her tendrils propping her back to her feet in RAGE. ELL (CONT’D) Just what are you so afraid of? Salem HISSES, SLASHING in a blur. SALEM Don’t talk to me about FEAR, boy! You don’t know what I’ve seen! I’m going to SAVE THEM! All the Bassies! Humans are nothing but those monsters! CIRCE (CONT'D) 91. STAB! She lands a tendril hit directly to Ell’s collar bone, SMIRKING DEVILISHLY, before seeing that he hasn’t even flinched. SQUELCH!!! The tendril is HACKED OFF. WAM!!! Ell’s next slash CLEAVES Salem’s JAW in half, slicing up her skull. She SLAMS to the floor with a horrific CRACK. ELL But I HAVE! You know I have, Salem! I’ve been to your facility, seen what happened! It doesn't have to happen again! I won’t let you stop everything we’ve worked for! It’s not too late to save everyone! SIX MINUTES LEFT Salem lies in a bloody heap, tendrils lying still. Slowly-- SALEM ...eheh...Ehhheehee, HAAhaaha!!!!! Her split skull curves upwards into a GHASTLY smile as her eyes bore holes in the ceiling. FLASH! They flick to Ell, alight with hysterics. SALEM (CONT’D) You think that was my facility? You think that’s where I came from?! Ell falters, Salem’s broken body CREAKING to its knees. SALEM (CONT’D) I “decontaminated” that facility just as I’m going to do to yours! Just one stop on the road of MANY! A tendril of hers lifts up her necklace, a second rung down carrying COUNTLESS KEYS. SALEM (CONT’D) Of course, it was still filled with the monsters that were born before I got there. This Sarin gas isn’t strong enough to kill C-2’s. MARTY slowly tries to wiggle out of Ell’s pocket as he stares in horror. SALEM (CONT’D) Just humans. A human free world is a C-2 free world, a world without oppression, and for that, I’m willing to sacrifice EVERYTHING! 92. SNAP!!! Marty BITES Ell’s hand, causing him to flinch just a Salem VAULTS up a floor tile, the spiraling metal sheet SLICING ACROSS Ell’s ARM. Ell staggers back, vision blurring as Marty’s bite wound DECAYS a DEAD GREY. Ell looks to his arm in horror, watching the floor tile wound slowly heal shut... ...before REOPENING, beginning to SPURT BLOOD. Ell’s yellow retinas FADE, replaced by DULL GREEN. FIVE MINUTES LEFT. SALEM (CONT’D) It’s for your own good! WACK!! She throws another tile, Ell just barely able to raise his scythe in horror. CRACK!!!!! The tile SPLINTERS across the edge, shrapnel LACERATING Ell. He DOESN’T HEAL. In fact, several MORE wounds slowly open up on his arms, spilling cherry blood. He squirms back in terror, his scythe CLATTERING to the floor. SALEM (CONT’D) (cackling) Oh? That much of a surprise? Must say I rather expected you to assume as much. Who’s scared now? Her arm from the ceiling reaches her with flailing tendrils, REATTACHING. She HISSES. Ell RUNS. WHAM!!! Salem HEAVES METAL SIDING over the door to block his path, scurrying up the WALL. Ell immediately changes paths, scrambling out the hole Salem made with her entrance. Salem’s smile is replaced with a frown. EXT. ROOM 45 FOUR MINUTES LEFT. SALEM What the hell is this? Running? Ell breaths hysterically as he frantically climbs down the stilts, pursued by Salem who is easily going twice his speed. 93. SALEM (CONT’D) Must say I’m disappointed in this final match! Didn’t take you for such a coward! Ell KICKS a metal bar out from under him as he passes, HINDERING Salem as he jumps to the ground. EXT. QUARANTINE CITY STREET - CONTINUOUS Ell SLAMS against the side of a wall, BREATHING HEAVY. He’s TERRIFIED. In just around the corner, Salem crawls with narrowed eyes. SALEM Ohh Elll? Where are ya?! How about you come out and play in your last minute of life? Ell looks at his hands. SHAKING. He CAN’T MOVE. The CLOCK over head FLASHES LIKE LIGHTNING. THREE MINUTES LEFT. SALEM (CONT’D) Oh please? Going to die in a few seconds anyway, give me the satisfaction, would ya? She SKITTERS along the ground like a backwards spider, head cocking for any noise. Ell looks up at the clock before squeezing his eyes shut. SALEM (CONT’D) You’re making it too easy! Wonder why I waited for Circe to come along before nuking the place? I tend to wait for the first batch of creatures in the event I find someone else like me. A hybrid. Looks like it was my lucky day, I could always use an accomplis for the next quarantine. Ell FLINCHES, petrified eyes opening. SALEM (CONT’D) Of course, you wonder why she would ever help me? Eehehe...She’s about to lose her entire world. How do you think someone becomes as jaded as me, Ell? 94. Ell lets his hands drop to his side, eyes wide. He glances to Salem’s shadow. SALEM (CONT’D) Can you really say she’s not already so much like me? She spots movement around a corner, grin widening. She begins sneaking closer to the ground. SALEM (CONT’D) How much do you think it will take to push her over? GOTCHA!!!! She STABS around the corner, teeth FLASHING. CLUNK. Her tendril impacts solid brick. No one there. TWO MINUTES LEFT. ELL (behind her) Probably not much. SLASH! Salem whirls around with a flurry of STABS. Ell unsteadily backs up, entire body shaking with fear. He forces a smile. ELL (CONT’D) Though being honest, I don’t think she cares much about this place. Salem’s grin widens, taking a step forwards. SALEM Maybe not about the quarantine, but how about you, then? Ell slowly comes to a stop, shrugging. He lets Salem advance. Salem just CACKLES at this, pure enjoyment on her face. ELL Maybe... SALEM Eeeehehe. Well I’ll be sure to let her know you died like a coward, then. Running and hiding. ELL You can tell her whatever you want. In fact, just tell me, I’ll relay the message. 95. Salem smirks, taking one more step before Ell suddenly DARTS forwards. Salem steps back in shock, but has plenty of time to recollect herself as human Ell is laughably slow. Her tendrils prime, her one good hand resting on her hip as she giggles. SALEM Well at least you- (STABBING) TRIED!!!!! ELL POOOOOFFFF!!!!! Ell twirls like an overzealous ballerina, shooting out CONFETTI. Salem’s face goes white with confusion, tendril halting inches away. Her eyes track the glittering paper scraps before-- WHACK!!!!! SQUEAAAKKK!!!!!!! Ell is inches away, SLAPPING SALEM with MARTY, the rat’s TEETH grazing her cheek. She staggers to the side in utter disarray, so confused it looks like she’s in physical pain. SALEM (rubbing her cheek) What the...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! WHERE DID THAT EVEN COME FROM?! ONE MINUTE LEFT. Her rage boils over, fist balling as her tendrils arc back to strike again. Her cheek flushes GREY. SALEM (CONT’D) DO YOU JUST KEEP CONFETTI AROUND FOR THAT GAG?! DID YOU JUST SLAP ME WITH A RAT?!?! WHAT EVEN IS- (staggering) W-...wait, what is... Her steps devolve to drunken staggers, her tendrils WITHERING as CUTS FORM across her body. Ell cringes away as her severed arm suddenly begins SPILLING BLOOD ANEW. Her VIOLET eyes dull to a dead BLUE, widening in agonized horror. She stumbles backwards in pure shock. Ell SPINS around, frantically climbing up the stilts to room 45. Salem coughs up BLOOD, slowly looking down to a massive puddle of GORE at her feet. 96. Her reflection quavers in it, the last of the VIOLET in her eyes fading as she slowly blinks. At this, a soft smile works up her face, a disbelieving grin quickly following as Ell is heard struggling overhead and the sky halts at: 2 SECONDS. She collapses. FADE OUT. EXT. BASSI VILLAGE - DAY Keira’s eyelids twitch open slowly, wincing as SUNLIGHT burns into her GREEN EYES. She looks half asleep before suddenly-- She JOLTS UPRIGHT, reeling back her arm to THROW. KERIA No, no! We can do this! She LOBS nothing, causing Ell to stagger back in confusion. A SYRINGE of RED LIQUID drops from his hand. Keira, in turn, slowly comes to...glancing around. KERIA (CONT’D) W-...wait... (checking her hand) No? Was going to...throw the head. Fail-safe collar...C-2 creature. She mimes this all out before glancing to Ell, perplexed. KERIA (CONT’D) Did I get it? Ell takes a second to recall before grinning widely and dropping his head in a hysterical chuckle. ELL Totally. Keira frowns, putting her hands on her hips and seething. KEIRA What the hell is going on, you idiot?! Don’t patronize me. Ell can’t stop laughing, though now it’s mixed with tears. Keira recoils at this, wrinkling her face. She reels back her fist and PUNCHES him. 97. She is yet more confused about how little this punch affects him - the lightest touch something that normally knocked him off his feet. Her face wrinkles further. KEIRA (CONT’D) (hitting him again) You’re acting disgusting right now. I don’t know what’s going on, but I don’t like it. Ell just starts walking towards the quarantine as Keira continues to PUNCH him. As the duo is barely a speck on the horizon, Keira finally SCRAMBLES BACK several feet. KEIRA (CONT’D) WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR EYES?!!!?! ELL Speak for yourself. Several beats of silence. KEIRA ...WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! INT. QUARANTINE CITY - LATER Ell and Keira approach a SCHOOL. INT. QUARANTINE SCHOOL - CONTINUOUS KEIRA A CHAIR!? I DON’T CARE HOW MUCH I WANTED TO EAT YOU!! TIE MY MOUTH CLOSED, YOU IDIOT! MY HEAD IS FRAGILE!!!!! WHACK!!!! Ell tumbles across the hallway, rolling a great distance. Keira runs after him to KICK him again. Ell keeps frantically apologizing, half laughing, but mostly just screaming. Suddenly, a BELL RINGS. People file out of the classrooms and into the hallway. Many almost step on Ell as Keira stops and looks around in confusion. Finally, a figure parts from a small friend group and steps out from the crowd. VOICE Later. Any day is fine. 98. Ell looks up to see that a hand is being offered to him. CIRCE wears SUNGLASSES, smirking softly as she pulls him up. CIRCE Yo. Ready? Ell smiles, dusting himself off before sporting a huge grin and whipping out an ELEMENT CHART. ELL Awwwww YEeeaaahhhhh! KEIRA (frowning) And who is this? CIRCE (ignoring her) Ell, calculous, not chemistry. Ell studying his chart, before glancing upwards with a noticeably paler face. ELL What’s that? KEIRA (waving her arms) WHO IS THIS?!!!?! ZOOM OUT TO: EXT. QUARANTINE GATES - CONTINUOUS The TURRET SYSTEM sits with a small band-aid on its head, suddenly swiveling as a figure approaches. The figure, WILSON, puts up its hands. WILSON Whoa, man, already been cured. Can I please just go? TURRET SYSTEM Oh. Sure. Bro. My. Bad. I. Definitely. Won’t. Cure. You. Again. Wilson looks like he deals with this DAILY. Fed up. 99. WILSON Okay, dude, listen, I KNOW the minute I step forward, you’re just going to- KA-KA-KA!!!! The Turret System FIRES a STREAM of RATS at WILSON, the little fur balls bitting at him relentlessly as he just trudges forwards and pulls out an umbrella. TURRET SYSTEM Ha. Ha. This. Is. So. Bizarre. THE END